When I Met You
by DRACARYS 17
Summary: Bella is part of Volturi Guards and Edward is in Forks with Cullens. They meet when The Volturi come to execute one of the acquaintances of Cullens. This is the story of what happens when Edward meets Bella under not-very-fairytale-like-circumstances. Choosing the one you love isn't always the easiest decision. I own nothing. Romance/Mystery/Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bella

It was a usual day at the castle. I was heading to the main hall when Cassie called me from behind.

I turned to see her approaching me with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Good morning, Bella. Slept well?" she teased. I rolled my eyes at her.

Vampires never sleep. I didn't even remember how it felt like to sleep or dream. Being a vampire gave us youth, eternal life, immense strength and some of us even had special powers, like, and I could act as A Mental Shield against mind manipulations.

Even after all this, being a vampire always felt like some sort curse to me. I would've never wished this life for me if I had choice. The memories of my human life were blurry, but I remembered that I loved my human life. It wasn't perfect but it was good. Aro learned about me when I was 20 years old, I didn't even know how. He saw a potential shield in me and he decided to turn me into a vampire. He had held my mother captive so I had no choice but to agree to his proposition. Following that, I and my mother – who was also turned into vampire - lived in the castle with The Volturi.

Aro had many gems in his coven. He used them to regulate other vampires and covens. Volturi held special place in the world of vampires. They had taken down the previous rulers and now held the throne. Volturi required a shield to protect them from enemy's mind manipulations; especially they feared Jane and Alec, who were infamously known as Evil Twins with dangerous abilities. Rumor had it that Jane and Alec had joined the Greeks who were planning a rebellion against The Volturi. This was the reason why I was stuck with Volturi for all my life. I had no option but to keep serving them since my doing otherwise would cost me my mother's life.

So there I was, in the castle, doing nothing but what Aro said and asked of me. Cassie was the only person who made my time a little more tolerable. She was also in the guards and she had been serving them for 300 years now. She was a kind, nice person and she was my only friend.

Walking down the hallway we began to talk.

"Cassie, you and your jokes! I never understand how you manage being so charged up all the time."

"Now, now Bella, I did learn a few things in my short life you know." Cassie said with a wink.

"Short indeed. Haha." I laughed.

"Come now, we should head down to the main hall. There is some new assignment, I hear."

"New assignment? Already? But we JUST returned from the last one. I didn't even get a chance to go and meet my mother."

"We came back yesterday at dawn. How couldn't you get time to meet your mother in 30 hours? Normally, you rush to see your mother the moment we get back to castle."

"I did, this time too, but she was taken to hunt and they aren't back yet."

"Oh, ok. We'll go and see her back before we leave for this assignment." Cassie said.

We both entered the main hall of the castle. Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting and others were standing at their usual place. I and Cassie went in front of Aro and gave him a little bow and then went to our places with other guards.

After everyone was gathered, Aro got up.

"Well, now that we have all our staff present, let's hear what our messenger has to say, shall we?" Aro said in his grave voice. He took his sit again.

"Good morning, everybody. I am here to report a very grave happening. Denali coven from Alaska has committed a serious crime. They've turned a young boy into a vampire." Messenger explained how and when he had gathered this information and gave all the details of the coven to Aro.

By the time he was finished, there was a lot of whispering in the hall. We came across many crimes but creating immortal child was regarded as most serious kind of crime.

Aro stood up again and all the murmuring stopped.

"Immortal Child. Pity! This must be dealt with immediately." Aro said, he looked at Corin and continued,"Corin , why don't you accompany our messenger to Alaska and give this coven a notice of our arrival." Aro ordered with a wicked smile.

I looked at Cassie and sighed. By now, i had learned this about Aro, he loved playing mind games. He enjoyed the panic, helplessness and powerlessness of his prey.

"Very well, master." Corin said.

"I hear the woman who has created the immortal child doesn't live with her coven so the message shall be given to her rather than her remaining coven?" Messenger asked.

"Yes, give her the message. Leave instantly. The rest of us will join you shortly."

Corin and messenger left after bowing to Aro.

"Very well, be prepared for the new assignment. We leave tomorrow. You are allowed to withdraw." Aro announced.

Everyone started to disperse. I was going with Cassie when I heard Aro, Caius and Marcus talking…

"I hear this Denali Coven vampires feed on animal blood. Reminds of someone, doesn't it, brother?" Marcus said to Aro.

"Carlisle Cullen. The Noble Vampire." Aro said in his cold voice.

"Noble, indeed." Said Marcus.

They continued talking while we walked outside. I was completely surprised to hear that Aro had called someone NOBLE. It made me curious.

"Hey, Cassie!"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Who is this Carlisle Cullen? Aro called him noble. ARO CALLED HIM NOBLE. He must be a saint!"

Cassie laughed.

"Bella, I understand your reaction. But if you'd met Carlisle you wouldn't have been surprised that Aro called him noble. He is noble, Bella. He was part of Volturi for some period, later he left as he wanted to do something more with his life than staying here and just watching Aro's power plays. I hear he's a surgeon now. He serves people with his medical skills. Vampires can't resist human blood but here we have Carlisle Cullen who saves human lives. He has this unique sense of responsibility. He's a very kind and generous person."

"He is so amazing that even Aro has to admit that Carlisle is noble?" I was amazed.

"That's Carlisle." Cassie said, casually, "I think he has a family now. They live with humans, I heard. Funny, how living differently works out for some people."

I was completely amused after hearing all this. Hearing about Carlisle gave me hope. He was an example that even vampires can have a normal life away from all the Volturi drama. He was, just like me, with Volturi but he went away and now he had everything.

After all, I had always wished I could get away from the castle and start my own life, meet new people, find someone to love and be loved. But all my dreams and wishes were caged in the castle, just like me.

Why was I living there? I asked myself over and over again.

Still thinking about all the things, I went to see my mother. She had finally returned to her cell where they kept her. I talked to her guards and went inside to see her.

Her face broke into a smile as she saw me. As soon as I saw her, I knew why I lived in that cage. It was because living in the cage kept my mother alive. My mother, who was the reason of my life.

I shrugged other thoughts away and went to her. I talked to her and told her about the new assignment. She talked to me for a while.

"I love you, Bella. Take care." My mom said to me when I was leaving. I gave her a smile.

"Love you too, mom." I said to her and went to my room.

The next day, we were leaving for Alaska. This new assignment was going to be different. I was still thinking about my mom and also about what Cassie had told me about Carlisle. I couldn't help wondering if some day even I could have a different life. A life where I could be free as a bird, I sighed as I saw stone walls of Volterra. But still, I was quite anxious about going to Alaska. I was feeling very eager to go there. It felt like I was going to get something important there.

Cassie joined me.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"Nothing. I am just having a very strange feeling. I feel a very strong kind of pull from outside. As if something is calling me from Alaska."

"Something or _Someone_?" Cassie teased.

I shook my head.

But I couldn't stop thinking about her remark. What if someone _was _actually waiting for me in Alaska? Someone who would change my life? What if someone _was_ waiting for me all along?

I felt silly even to think and feel like that. But I knew one thing for sure; this assignment was not going to be like other assignments. With a strange feeling still lingering in my heart I took step outside castle. And I guess that step was my first step towards light.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

NOTE: Bold + Italic sentences are the thoughts that Edward reads in other people's mind.

Looking forward to your reviews. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 2: EDWARD**

"_**Edward, Edward, I know you are listening. I don't care if you're busy playing your stupid piano or are reading some idiotic book. Come downstairs right down."**_

Emmet was blabbering all this in his mind. Apparently, Rose was talking to him about some antique jewelry collection she'd seen at some museum and Emmet was getting bored with this not-so-valuable data and thus I was required for his rescue. I sighed. Frankly I was watching this beautiful documentary on destruction of Roman town Pompeii and I didn't want to leave it halfway but I knew if I didn't go at once Emmet will keep calling me and drive me nuts. I unwillingly got up from my chair and went in the leaving room. Emmet's eyes shined as soon as stepped a foot in the room.

"Edward! Hello bro, where were you?" Emmet said. _**You saved me.**_

"Well, I was just watching a documentary in my room. What are you guys up to?" I tried to keep my face straight.

"Really? I didn't even know that you were in the home. Hahaha." Emmet punched me on the shoulder. _**Ok now, time to leave. Come on, make something up**_.

Rose was still thinking about the antiques and before she spoke I knew I had to make a move.

"Emmet, actually, I came here to remind you about that thing we were supposed to do? Remember, we were supposed to go to the town?" I eyed him suggestively.

"Oh, yeah! That thing! Damn, how could I forget it? Sorry babes, we got to go." Emmet said with fake apologetic face.

"What thing? What are you two talking about?" Rose inquired. She was now getting suspicious.

"Guy thing. Trust me you don't want to know." Emmet fake-laughed. _**Oh my god. Did she figure it out? Just lift your left hand if she has. Help me. I will come clean if she has. Tell me.**_

For a moment I thought of teasing Emmet by raising my hand but I knew that Angry Rosalie wasn't good for either of us. So I decided to help out my brother. I gave him a little sign to keep playing.

_**What is going on with these two? **_Rose thought in her head.

"Ok Emmet, I think you should tell her about our thing." I told him

"Are you sure? Maybe you should tell her." Emmett said.

"No, no. You tell her."

"Okay, what is going on?" Rose was now getting angry. "Emmett, tell me what's going on or I will… "She was still talking when Emmett blurted out, "I am giving Edward lessons on How To Impress Girls."

"WHAT?"Rose and I almost shouted.

"Shut up, Emmet." I glared at him.

Rose started laughing.

"Oh come on! You really need training when it comes to dating. I mean seriously, you can't talk to girls without scaring them. You don't even know that Tanya admires you." Emmet spoke up, without thinking. Surprisingly, he'd forgotten that it was he who needed my help that time.

I glared at him again but he conveniently ignored me.

"Oh My God! I would've never guessed that _this_ was your THING." Rose was still laughing.

"It is, babe. Just trying to help my brother out." Emmet said, coolly.

"Edward, now that you're getting trained by Emmet, maybe you'll find Tanya more interesting next time we meet her."

"She doesn't like me like that." I tried to tell them.

"Are you sure you can read people's thoughts?" Rosalie teased and went upstairs.

"God, you really DO need training." Emmett shook his head.

I didn't know what to say to either of them.

Emmet whispered, relieved seeing Rose going, "I owe you, bro."

"BIG TIME." Then we went for a ride in Emmett's SUV.

After spending entire evening wandering around, we finally came home. Carlisle, Esme and Rose were talking when we entered the leaving room.

"You came, finally. We've been waiting for you." Esme smiled at us.

"What is it?" I inquired. As soon as the thought came to Carlisle's mind I knew what it was but he explained anyway.

"Well, I received a call from Sasha today. She wants us to go to Alaska and stay with her daughters for a few days. It is some sort of emergency."

"What emergency?" Emmet asked.

"We don't know yet. She said that we'll come to know everything, eventually." Esme said.

"What we do know is that they need us and we should be with them in such times. We leave tomorrow morning. I think we should go hunting, we need strength to travel." Carlisle explained.

After that we went for hunt and next day we headed to Alaska. We reached their home and Esme knocked on the door.

_**Who is it at this hour? **_I heard Kate think from the other side of the door. She opened the door.

"Esme. Carlisle. What a pleasant surprise!" she hugged Esme who hugged her back. We went inside and everybody was greeted by Tanya, Kate and Irina.

Though it was good to see our extended family after a very long time, I still couldn't help but wonder what this emergency was for which we were called so urgently. Carlisle, Esme and Rose were thinking the same thing. Emmet was busy talking to Kate about her special abilities.

"So how are you all doing? It's been such a long time. Edward, how are you doing these days?" Tanya asked me smiling and touching my hand.

Emmet and Rose were right, she really had feelings for me and this was actually the first time I noticed it. I saw that they both were looking at me with I-told-you smirks. I decided to tell Tanya that I did not feel the same about her but now wasn't a good time so I decided to answer her question.

Before I could say something, Tanya turned to Carlisle and said, "I wish we knew that you were coming today. I would've informed mom too."

"What do you mean? Your mom was the one who called us and asked us to come here immediately. She said you guys needed us."

"What are you talking about? We haven't talked to mom in a month. Why would she tell you that?" Irina asked.

Everybody in the room gathered around the coffee table. Nobody had any idea about this entire situation. Everyone was thinking the same thing. _**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**_

Kate tried calling their mother but the phone was not reachable.

"I don't understand a thing. I hope mom is fine." Tanya said worriedly.

"Don't worry Tanya. No matter what, we are here for you." Esme said with motherly affection and Tanya couldn't help but smile a little.

After about 20-30 minutes, we heard a door bell. A courier boy had come to give some parcel. Tanya opened it hurriedly, it was a recorder.

_**AUDIO RECORDER**_, Tanya thought in her mind. She showed it to all of us.

"Who would send this to us?" Irina asked Tanya.

"Only playing it will answer that question."

Tanya connected it to her computer and played it.

"_Hello girls. And hello Carlisle, I know, actually I hope, you and your family will be there by the time this message reaches my daughters. "_

"Mom!" Tanya gasped. Esme put her arm around Tanya.

Message continued….

"_I have no words to tell you what I have done. It is unforgivable and I regret doing it now. But there is no changing what has happened so instead of giving explanation for my deed I should rather warn you. _

_I have committed a horrible crime and Volturi are after me because of that. They seem to believe that my daughters are aware and are part of the crime I have committed which they aren't. I just request you, Carlisle, to help my daughters as much as possible in this matter. You were acquainted with Aro for a brief period, maybe you can reason with him to spare my innocent girls. I apologize for dragging you into all this chaos but without you my girls will perish, Carlisle. Please help my daughters._

_I had no courage to call and say all this thus I am sending this recording. I am not mentioning what I've done in order to protect you all. It's better if you found out about it from Volturi. And lastly, I request all of you to forgive me after finding out about my crime. And girls, I love you, stay united and stay happy. Forgive your mother."_

We all were horrified after hearing the message. Carlisle was thinking about facing Aro after centuries, I could see the glimpse of Aro's ruling in Carlisle head. I shuddered for a moment. Carlisle looked at me.

He went to Tanya and said, "As your mother said we will stand by you in this crucial time. I know that The Volturi name attracts fear everywhere but if you're innocent, I will make sure that they don't hurt any of you. As for your mother, she herself has admitted that she was guilty of the crime so we can't do anything about it. Now, we will just wait patiently for Volturi to arrive."

Tanya just nodded. Carlisle patted her back and went to sit next to Esme.

Afterwards, we all settled in our respective rooms. As I laid on the bed, I remembered everything Carlisle had ever told me about The Volturi. I always thought that I will meet them someday, somehow. I just never thought it would be so soon.

All I knew was that meeting The Volturi would definitely affect me, at least a little bit. I only understood the magnitude of that effect after seeing their beautiful-brown-eyed-guard the next day…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, before we proceed I would like to mention a few points regarding this FF._

_Eye color of the vampires doesn't vary. _

_Alice and Jasper aren't part of Cullens, yet._

_Vampires can blush, cry etc._

_By the way, thanks to those who have reviewed this story, those who haven't, please review, reviews act as oxygen to writer. Hehehe. Enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Bella**

We reached our destination the next day. The woman, Sasha, who had created immortal child, was hiding in the forest; it didn't make any difference to us. We had the two of the most powerful Trackers at our disposal. Cassie and Demitri. Demitri had joined the guards 120 years ago, prior to his arrival Cassie used to do all the tracking work for Aro. However, that work was shared between the two now.

As we reached the cave in the forest, I heard a woman crying from inside the cave.

Aro smiled devilishly and said looking at the cave, "Come out dear, you know that there is no use in hiding."

She began to walk outside the cave, still crying. She was holding the child tightly in her arms. That boy, too, had scared look on his face. Sasha was assuring and reassuring him that he was going to be fine. She was looking at him the way my mother looked at me when Aro's guards captured her. The thought of that day created stir in my heart. I looked at Sasha and that boy, she loved that boy, I could see that in her eyes but her affection had caused big chaos in 6 different villages which had created a threat to our secret existence in the world.

"Where are your daughters?" Marcus inquired.

"Please, please don't hurt them. They are innocent. I take full responsibility for my crime. But don't….." Sasha was begging for mercy, Aro cut her sentence halfway and went to her. Demitri and Corin flaunted Aro on either side. I was alert too. Aro went right in front of her and gave her one of his coldest stare,

"Fate of your coven is decided. There is no changing it." He turned to Felix and gave a signal to finish off Sasha and the boy. She was shouting and screaming for mercy, all her requests were same - not to hurt her daughters - but it was all in vain. Felix took the boy away from her arms and he snapped both their necks and then he burned them.

A horrible smell of burning bodies filled the air. That smell always made me uneasy. This was the worst assignment I had ever witnessed. Maybe I was excited for all the wrong reasons, I thought to myself. Irrespective of the crime that woman had committed I was still feeling sorry for her and her daughters who were going to be slaughtered too.

My thoughts were interrupted when Aro called out Cassie's name.

"Cassie, I want you, Felix and Bella to go to the native home of this coven. If you find Sasha's daughters there, you are to keep them captive till the time I arrive there with rest of the guards. If they're not there then follow their trace and find them. We have 2-3 small affairs to attend to in this part of the country. We will arrive in 3-4 days. I am sending Bella with you since I hear one of the daughters of Sasha is gifted with electrical powers. Bella will be useful to you in case they attempt to escape using that girl. Just make sure they don't get away. Stay at some nearby residence or lodgings. I don't want to waste time in tracking them. Leave immediately."

"Yes master." Cassie bowed to Aro and so did Felix and I. We left after a few minutes.

We reached the house in almost 2 hours. We slowed down a little after we saw the house from a distance. Someone was looking at us from the window. A woman with mature face saw us and went in the home to give the news of our arrival I assumed.

As the door opened I was expecting that woman but to my surprise a man came out. He had blonde hair and soft eyes. He had a very sophisticated and decent face. He was the kind of person that creates respect in person's mind. I was wondering who this man was but Cassie answered my unasked question...

"Carlisle Cullen." She said looking at me. We all took our hoods down, I let my hair loose. I was utterly surprised to learn the identity of this man. The noble vampire, I thought to myself.

As soon as Carlisle saw Cassie his lips turned into a faint smile. He came forward and few others followed him. One of the others was this charming guy. He looked almost of my age. He had green eyes, strong muscular arms and brown hair. I almost found myself staring at him for a moment but suddenly he looked at me and I had to look away.

Carlisle came to shake hands with Cassie.

"Hello Cassie. It's been such a long time. It's very unfortunate that we meet in such a situation."

"Very unfortunate, indeed. But the thing about working with rulers is you need to face all sort of unpleasant situations. But what are you doing here, Carlisle?" Cassie asked.

"Well the coven you are here to testify is like my family and I couldn't abandon them in such a situation. No matter how adverse things are, you don't abandon family." Carlisle said this calmly.

Cassie looked at me meaningfully and I remembered what she had told me about Carlisle's nobleness and kindness.

"Well, I would've expected nothing less from you Carlisle. But I am not sure if you understand depth of the crime Sasha had committed. Her execution could not be avoided." Cassie said to him.

"EXECUTION? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHERE IS OUR MOTHER?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair aggressively asked Cassie.

"She was guilty, she accepted her crimes and hence she was executed. I am sorry but she is dead." Cassie said to the group. There were several gasps in the group.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR MOTHER?" one of the other girls attacked Cassie, I assumed that this must have been the girl with electric powers so I instantly expanded my shield around Cassie and Felix. She tried to attack Cassie once again, but her power didn't work when Cassie was under my shield. Carlisle rushed to the girl and tried to hold her hand but by slightest touch of her arm he collapsed on the floor. Finally Felix rushed to that girl and captured her in his strong grasp.

Everyone in the other group was almost shocked to see that girl's power fail. The boy with brown hair was questioningly staring at Cassie as if searching for something and then suddenly as if he found a new piece of information he turned his gaze towards me. With his eyebrows slightly raised and amused expression on his face he was staring at me, for what seemed like a very long time. Under that gaze I couldn't help but blush, blush hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Edward**

I was sitting in the room, listening to Metallica's high pitched songs on my headphones; I just wanted to get away from the thoughts of everyone. At times like that, I hated this stupid mind-reading gift (?) of mine. Sometimes, I wished I could switch it off for a while. It was bad enough to have worries of my own, but to know what everyone was thinking; to know their fears, anticipations was just too overwhelming. Loud, high pitched music helped me to get distracted, at least a little bit.

I was trying to focus on the lyrics when I heard a knock on the door.

"Edward. They are here." Esme said opening the door. She had concerned look on her face.

I took off the headphones and silently followed her. Everyone had already gathered in the leaving room when I walked in there.

"Don't worry. We are here for you." Carlisle assured Tanya. "Just don't lose your calm."

Carlisle opened the front door and went outside. We all followed after him. Surprisingly there were only three people standing in the in front of the house. They were all wearing velvety black hoods. One of them took the hood off, as soon as she saw us her eyes lingered around Carlisle for a second and looking at her other friend she said, "Carlisle Cullen."

"_**Cassie." Carlisle thought**_.

The other girl had taken her hood down and her hair were set loose and she had slightly surprised and mostly amused expression on her face as she heard that Carlisle was present there. It was apparent from her face that she had heard something about Carlisle and she had respect for him. This wasn't something new; Carlisle always attracted these kinds of expressions from people. Even from the ones he had never met in his life.

Cassie stepped forward and she and Carlisle began to converse. I turned my head to look at the other guards when I caught brown-eyed-girl staring at me. As soon as our eyes met, she instantly looked away. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her brown hair was waving with the breeze of air. She was intently observing our family with her brown eyes. She was certainly one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life. My first thought after looking at her was, why would she work for Volturi? She didn't fit in that group. Suddenly, the other girl looked at her and she again had that same amusing expression on her face.

"_**I bet Bella is pleased to see Carlisle and his noble behavior." Cassie thought. **_

Bella. What a lovely name, I thought to myself.

My reverie was broken when I heard Tanya's voice. Their mother was executed, I sighed. Even though we knew something like this would happen but that hadn't stopped us from hoping for the opposite. One thing led to another and Kate attacked Cassie. Cassie was taken aback by the sudden attack but somehow she was unaffected by Kate's electric-touch. Kate tried again, but failed. Carlisle, who was near Cassie, rushed to hold Kate but he collapsed on the floor. Emmet was going to barge in but the male guard finally captured Kate, who wasn't affected by Kate's touch, too. I was utterly surprised seeing the entire incidence. I had to know what was preventing them from Kate so I focused my eyes on Cassie.

"_**Aro was right. This girl is gifted with unusual power. Carlisle collapsed by slightest touch. Hmmm. Thank god we have Bella. I guess Bella has taken the shield down now but as long as she's with us, we're protected." **_

There was no limit to my surprise when I realized that Bella, the pretty girl with beautiful eyes, was actually the reason why Kate's attacks were failing. I turned my eyes towards her. I was amused to know that she had some sort of strong shielding ability. I tried to read her mind but felt nothing. I tried again, again nothing. Maybe my mind reading didn't work on her either. I was idiotically staring at her and as soon as she realized that, she blushed and looked away. Her cheeks were almost red now. She looked even more beautiful when she blushed. Once again, my thoughts were interrupted when Cassie talked. Carlisle had stood up and Esme was now standing by his side.

"There is no use in behaving like this. We are just doing our work. Sasha had created an immortal child; it caused havoc in 6 villages. Hundreds of people lost their lives so we did what needed to be done."

Sasha had committed a horrible crime. Everyone was shocked to hear this piece of information. None of the Cullens or Denali's knew this. Tanya, Kate, Irina had no clue regarding this matter. Carlisle was upset and even disappointed to know this but he composed himself and said,

"Cassie, if what you say is true then I am asking for no explanation from you. What's done can't be undone. All I am asking from you, actually from Aro, is to deal with Sasha's daughters justly. I know his ways of dealing with situations like this but these girls are innocent and I think they should not be punished for crime their mother committed."

Cassie gave a nod and answered in a very formal way, "Carlisle, I understand your concern but I am not in position to decide anything. Aro is the one who will take into consideration all the circumstances and will take fair decision."

"Fair decision. That's all we are asking for." Carlisle replied calmly.

Cassie gave a curt nod and looked at Felix. Felix released Kate from his grip.

"One last thing, you shall stay here till the time Aro and the rest come here. Not to brag but even if you tried to get away I can track you down in less than 2 hours, no matter where you go. But we don't want to complicate things, do we now? I think that will be all for today."

And then she wore her hood and looked at Bella and Felix. They left in a moment, I don't know if I imagined it or it was real, but I thought before leaving, from beneath her hood Bella looked in my direction and smiled a little.

"_**I hate doing this. Normally, I would've handled this situation in a better manner but lying to Carlisle is something I never thought I would do. Then again, telling him truth is even more difficult. There is no sparing those girls. Aro has made up his mind and even Carlisle can't change his decision. I wish Carlisle hadn't involved himself in all this….." **_

I heard Cassie's thought just before they disappeared. I had to discuss this with Carlisle. Everybody was going inside; Carlisle was the last one in the group. He looked at me and I gestured him to stay behind. I explained everything to him. Bella's shielding powers, Aro's decision, Cassie's thoughts and everything. After hearing me out he spoke, "I wish I was surprised to know Aro's decision. I just wish there was a way to fix this all. I don't know what we should do."

"Maybe we persuade them to talk to Aro. This Bella, she must be one of his trusted guards. Maybe she can do anything. Is she one of Aro's confidantes?" I asked Carlisle as plainly as I could. I knew that that wasn't the time to find information about girls but I had to know more about her. I was drawn to her. I knew I was.

"Actually, I don't know anything about her. She must've joined after I left. Her power is fascinating though. I have never seen anyone who can do that. Maybe she is one of Aro's confidantes but there is no point in persuading her. Aro changing his mind for her, it's a rare possibility." Carlisle explained.

"Well, we don't have many options so I think we should try. I will go and talk to her myself. I will go immediately." I even turned to leave but Carlisle held my arm and asked,

"Edward, why are you behaving so hastily?" I didn't have to read his mind to know that he was surprised to see my bouncy behavior. He was looking at me with his father-like stare.

"Well, sooner the better." I said as convincingly as I could.

He let go off my arm.

"Fine. Just, take care." Carlisle replied.

"Okay. Please, tell Esme that I will be back soon."

"I will. And all the best, for both things." He smiled.

"Both?" I questioned him but he just smiled at me knowingly.

I sighed as Carlisle went in the home. There is no hiding from Carlisle, never, I thought to myself.

For a moment I stood there thinking. What was I doing? Why was I so desperate to see her again? Why would it bother me if she worked with The Volturi? Why her face was still lingering in my head? Would it even matter if I met her?

I had no answer to any of those questions. All I knew was that I wanted to see her. I HAD TO SEE HER. I HAD TO.

And then I went to the spot where she was standing when she came. I took breath and sensed her scent. And followed her scent until I reached a cottage hidden in the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your response guys. Enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 5: Edward**

I reached near that cottage. I wanted a clear look so I climbed up the tree and observed. I was at such a spot that I could see and observe anything but they couldn't see me. I knew that if I wanted to talk to Bella, I would have to go in but I wanted to meet her alone so I decided to wait for some time.

I could hear them talk from inside.

"Hmmm. Good place, we can spend 2-3 days here while we're waiting. Felix, there is a room downstairs you can stay there. I hope that will be fine." I recognized Cassie's voice.

He nodded and went downstairs; I could see it through Cassie's thoughts. Now she looked at Bella who was looking outside the window and appeared lost in thoughts.

"What's it Bella? Are you still upset about the execution?" Cassie asked her.

Bella looked at her, slightly surprised.

"I KNOW YOU. Don't be so surprised." Cassie smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's not just that. This, THIS ALL, is so overwhelming. Immortal child, that woman, seeing her family. I hate it. I hate all of it." Bella said, her eyes were sad. I hated seeing her like that.

"I know its lot to take in in such a short period. You haven't gotten break since our last assignment. Go for a run in the forest. You'll feel better."

"I think you're right. I need some alone time." Bella replied.

"By the way, did you like him?" Cassie asked Bella, who was shocked at this question.

"What?" Bella replied blankly.

"Carlisle. Did you like him?" Cassie asked, again.

"Oh, you were talking about Carlisle." Bella said to her with relief.

"Of course I was. Who did you think I was talking about?" Cassie questioned. _**What's up with Bella today? She is not her usual self. Her cheeks are all pink. I wonder…**_

But before she could complete her thought Bella interrupted, "Nothing. I am going now. I want to see the waterfall near the hill. I will talk to you once I am back. I need to change." She went into the other room.

I had finally found opportunity to meet her alone so I thought of going on the route of waterfall and meeting her there. I had come on a hike in that area the last time I was there with family, so I knew the way to waterfall. I broke into a run. After covering half the way to waterfall I decided to wait near tree.

I was waiting there for almost 20 minutes but there was no sign of Bella. I was getting restless. I thought of going back and checking what was happening and then suddenly I heard someone approaching. In a few seconds she passed the tree behind which I was standing. I started running again. I was keeping my distance so that she wouldn't know I was there. I wanted to talk to her but I had no idea where and how to start so I decided to take my time.

After crossing some distance she slowed down, and after crossing some more distance she started walking. I adjusted my speed accordingly. Her walking was smooth, there was hardly any sound of her feet but I could see her from distance.

I heard a sound of leaves from behind and looked back, it was a bird. I moved my eyes back on the track but she was gone. I was surprised, I went on the main path in order to see where she was but suddenly out of nowhere someone attacked me from behind. I didn't even have time to defend myself and before I knew it I fell on the ground on my face and someone was grabbing my neck. I was having difficulty in even opening my eyes so I moved my face to one side to see who attacked me but before I opened my eyes, the grip around my neck was released.

"YOU?" I heard her voice. She took a few steps away from me.

I was attacked by Bella. It took my brain few seconds to digest that little fact. I stood up and looked at her. She was now wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Her hairs were resting on her shoulders. She looked gorgeous. She was looking at me as if expecting some kind of answer. But I was at loss of words after our recent encounter.

"What are you doing here? I almost attacked you!" She demanded.

"Almost? No, actually, you completely attacked me." I complained, teasingly.

"Well, I could say sorry but it's not my fault." She said raising her eyebrows, smiling.

"Oh so maybe this is how they greet people at The Volturi." I teased.

"That's the way people are greeted when they are found stalking." She looked directly into my eyes this time.

"I wasn't stalking you. I was going to the nearby waterfall, it's just a coincidence that we happened to MEET here" I lied as efficiently as I could but she didn't believe a word. I thought she was going to argue but she just said, "Okay."

"Okay?" I asked her back.

"Yeah, okay." She said again and smiled at me.

"Okay." I smiled back at her and she blushed a little.

She instantly looked away and began to walk on the path to waterfall. I was still standing there staring at her.

She stopped and looked back at me.

"So, are you coming?" she asked me, "to the waterfall? I mean we both are going to the same place, we can go together. If only you don't mind, of course." She asked me and gave a mischievous smile.

"Not at all. After all, we ARE going the same destination, what harm can happen in walking together? Unless, of course, you are planning another attack on me." I teased again. She rolled her eyes and laughed. And seeing her smile, I had to smile too. We started to walk towards the waterfall with smiles playing on both our faces.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, guys. Here I am with the next chapter. I would like to thank all the reviewers. And those who haven't reviewed, please review, it takes hardly 2 minutes. Suggestions, criticism, everything is welcome. Reviews will help me improve. Thanks. Happy reading._

**Chapter 6: Bella**

I was extremely grateful to Cassie for giving me idea of going for a run. I had gone out of the cottage hoping that I would find some peace in the company of nature; instead I had met unexpected, but not unwelcome, someone. I felt really sorry for striking him but honestly, the action was instinctive. Working for my employers hadn't gained me many friends. Everywhere The Volturi and their guards went, people feared us, hated us. The attack on the guards wasn't an unusual thing, thus we were trained to protect ourselves. I wasn't very good at all the attacking and counter attacking so I was given even more training than the rest of the guards. In addition to all this, I had to keep my mind alert all the time in order to sense any manipulations enemy might try on Aro. As a result, I NEVER let my guards down and even the slightest unusual situation wouldn't go amiss by me.

So when I sensed that someone was following me I instantly decreased my speed and walked in order to confuse that stalker. And when I felt that that person was distracted I immediately disappeared in the woods and attacked him. There was no limit to my shock when I saw that this stalker was none other than the Cullen guy, A Very Charming Cullen. But what I couldn't understand was why was he following me?

I mentioned it to him but he straight away denied that he was stalking me but I decided not to press it, after all, I didn't mind meeting him. We were walking, we were both silent for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say and I guess, neither did he. I noticed some dirt on his shirt so decided to use that to start the conversation. How should I tell me? I was wondering in my mind. Maybe I should call him first. But…. What was his name? I should ask him what his name is… I opened my mouth to ask him but before I could speak he did, "By the way, my name is Edward. In case you were wondering." He smiled.

"Wow! It's like you can read my mind." I exclaimed.

"I wish I could." He whispered to himself but it didn't go unnoticed by me but I decided not to react on that. Many people wished they could read my mind, especially Aro.

I sighed and he looked at me.

I looked at his deep green eyes and found myself lost. I had to remind myself that he was expecting me to say something so I spoke, "Um, there is dirt on your shirt."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"There is dirt on your shirt. On the left shoulder." I pointed out.

"Oh. I guess I got it when I fell on the ground." He was now wiping it off his shirt.

A surge of guilt came over me. I cursed myself for attacking him.

"Sorry." I apologized, finally.

"What for?" He asked me with a mischievous smile playing on his face. He was certainly enjoying making me uncomfortable. I decided not to give him that satisfaction anymore. Putting on a cool face I replied, "For attacking you, of course."

"Hahaha. That's alright." He gave a crooked smile. God, he looked gorgeous.

"Okay." I had to smile back.

"Okay." He smiled, again.

We were silent, again. Even though we were not talking to each other, I felt very connected to him. We were still walking at human speed and I was actually glad that we were, the slower we walked the more time I would get to spend with Edward. It was foolish to find someone so interesting and attractive in such a short time but there I was, infatuated towards Edward and acting as a teenager.

Suddenly a thought came to my head," what if he already has someone? What if it's one of those Denali girls? Edward knew them and they were all very pretty, specially the one with strawberry blonde hair. What if Edward is with HER?" Something in my heart burned thinking all of that. I wasn't even sure why I was feeling so jealous all of a sudden. It wasn't like I was dating him. But still, I had to find out if he was single so I initiated the conversation. I composed my face and focused.

"So, you, I mean, your family is pretty close with those girls huh?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Oh yes, we are. They are like our extended family." He replied, clearly thinking why I was suddenly interested in his family.

"How long have you known them?"

"Very long time, actually. We spend a lot of time together. They come to our place, we come here, it has always been great to have them. Actually, Tanya showed me this waterfall the last time I came here. That's how I know about it." He replied.

"Tanya? As in one of those 3 sisters?" I questioned, impatiently.

"Yes. The one with strawberry blonde hair." He replied.

_The one with strawberry blonde hair_. His words rang in my head, repeatedly. The same feeling like before was again rising in my heart. "She and Edward came here, alone. So there is something between them. Why would he do this to me?" I asked myself. I felt betrayed, cheated.

I was lost in my own thoughts when he spoke, "Are you fine? You look, um, different." He was looking at me, worry evident in his eyes.

"I am fine." I replied, rather coldly.

"No you're not."

"I AM FINE. I think we should run, that way we'll reach there faster."

"Hey, but….." he was saying something but I had already started to run, run fast.

I needed some time to think. It wasn't his fault that I was attracted to him. He had never once said that he was not with somebody. I had just assumed it. Yes. It wasn't his fault. I felt embarrassed for my behavior. I decided to go back and talk to him normally so I slowed down a little but he had already caught up with me. As he saw me, he slowed down and stopped few meters in front of me. I stopped running and faced him. It was evident that he wanted to ask something but I decided to explain myself.

"I was just trying to.."

"..get away from me?" he finished that sentence.

"No, that's not true." I tried to explain myself.

"Isn't it?" he questioned looking directly into my eyes. My heart sank looking at him. Yes, I should have thought about controlling my emotions from the beginning, but now it was too late. His questioning stare made me uneasy. I had no answer for him. So I decided that I shouldn't ruin the moment by thinking too much. Fine, maybe he was with someone else. Maybe, he behaved charmingly with everyone. And maybe , he wasn't interested in me but even after all that, he was very nice to me so I thought of talking to him normally. If not anything else , I would at least gain a great friend in all this mess.

He was still gazing at me.

So finally, I looked at him, smiling and spoke, "Well actually, I was going to see if you could catch up with me. But you lost, of course." I teased.

Sure he didn't buy what I said but it DID distract him.

"Whoa! I didn't lose. I had no idea that it was a competition to begin with."

"It doesn't matter. You lost."

"Impossible. You have no idea how fast I am. I am faster than everyone in my family. Even Tanya and Emmet couldn't beat me when we played Baseball last time"

Tanya. Again. Her name was creating weird sensation in my heart.

"Looks like this Tanya has beauty and the talent. I mean she IS one of the prettiest women I have ever seen." I said, acting unaffected.

"She is fine." he replied. Something about his reply told me that he didn't like talking about this subject that much. I wondered why but decided to talk about something else.

"Well, I guess your family overestimates you. I am undoubtedly faster than you. I can bet on it." I said to him.

"Fine. I will prove to you that I am faster than you."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I want a rematch. We run from this point to the waterfall. There is this huge tree near the fall, it will be our final point. First one to reach the tree wins. Whoever wins will owe the other one a favor."

"Fine with me. Get ready to lose." I taunted.

"We'll see." He replied, competitively.

"We will."

We both were giving each other competitive looks. This was going to be fun.

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

And then we both broke into run. In a few seconds, we were both running on the different paths. He wasn't visible to me or me to him. I ran at my fullest speed. There was no way he could beat me. I was thoroughly enjoying this match of ours. I was running. The waterfall was nearby; I could hear the sound of water. I ran even faster, now that I knew I was close to the final point. I saw the waterfall. He was right; the tree WAS bigger than any other tree there. I went to the tree. He wasn't there, yet. I had won the bet.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello guys. Here is the next chapter. Few clarifications for some of the reviewers _

_Bella was around 20-21 when she turned._

_Kate-Garret pairing! Hmmm. Tempting! I love that pairing too. As of now, I haven't thought about adding it to the story. Not making any promises but I will see if I can write about them in the future chapters. Let's see._

_And finally, reviewers, thanks for reviewing. Non-reviewers, please review... _

_Happy reading._

**Chapter 7: Edward**

I was still running when for a moment I thought of letting her win. I would've happily lost to see that amazing, pretty smile of hers. Even though the idea of losing was tempting, I knew that I shouldn't lose. We had a bet; the winner could ask for a favor from the loser and I knew exactly what I wanted to ask of her.

My mind was still lost in her thoughts. I still couldn't figure out why she suddenly ran away from me. There was this sad, hurt look in her eyes when I caught up with her after her little departure incidence, and then after a few minutes she was alright again. She was unpredictable. I sighed in frustration. I couldn't guess what she was thinking and it bothered me. Probably, for the first time in my life, I was kind of irritated that I couldn't know what other person was thinking. I let out a sigh, again. I was running even faster now, but my thoughts were wandering even faster.

I suddenly realized that I had already reached the tree near waterfall. She wasn't there yet. I laughed a little. Her reaction would be epic, I thought to myself. I decided to give her momentary satisfaction of victory so I climbed up the tree and decided to wait. I was there for hardly ten seconds when I saw her coming. She was running, gracefully, I noticed. Her hair was flowing in rhythm because of her speed. She looked breath-taking. I smiled to myself.

She noticed the tree and came directly there. Her lips curled into a smile as she considered that she'd won the bet. Now was the time for my entry. I jumped in such a way that I would land right in front of her but just like before her reaction was fast. She took a few steps back and rested on the tree trunk, leaving few feet's distance between us, distance which I hated.

She looked right at me, surprised. That entire victory smile was now replaced by amusement and a little irritation, I noticed. I smirked at her.

"Who's the fastest now?" I raised my eyebrows. But instead of saying anything she stuck her tongue out like a ten year old. I laughed. She considered her juvenile action and started laughing with me. After a minute, we both were done laughing.

"I thought you weren't here yet." She said.

"I thought it would be fun to see your reaction at my entry."

"That was so stupid and childish." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh sorry! I should have done something else at your arrival. You know a gesture like, I don't know, sticking-my-tongue-out would've looked like more adult-like." I taunted playfully.

She narrowed her eyes and punched me on the shoulder.

"Ouch," I groaned, "another attack."

"Oh please, stop acting like a drama queen." She made a face.

"Only when you stop behaving like violent-new-born."

"I am not violent. It was your fault. Both times." She defended herself.

"Maybe the first time, it was my fault. But this time, well, you are not very good at handling a defeat."

She considered my statement for a moment and replied, "Nope. I think the real problem here is that you can't handle the victory."

"So you do accept that I WON?!"

"There is no point in denying it, is there?"

"And you also agree that I am faster than YOU?" I raised my eyebrow.

She just rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"So what do you want?" she asked me.

"What?"

"I lost the bet, remember."

"Oh that! I know I said loser will owe a favor to the winner but what I want is more like a request. You have complete liberty of denying it." I explained.

"Okay."

"I just, I want to meet you again. Tomorrow." I told her hesitantly.

"What?" she was puzzled by my question. Of course she was. We hardly knew each other – even though it didn't feel that way – and I was asking her on a date, sort of. I had no idea how to convince her that meeting me again was not the craziest idea in the world. I opened my mouth to speak but she spoke first,

"You want to meet me tomorrow? Really?" disbelief was evident in her voice.

"Well, yes." I admitted.

She gave it a thought and sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea." she said to me, avoiding my eyes. My heart sank as I digested her words. I thought that my only chance with her was to be honest about whatever I was feeling about her.

"Listen, I know you feel strange about meeting me, but I want to know you. Just consider it. I am not the kind of person who opens up to others so easily but somehow I ended up spending such a nice time with you. I don't know what it is but we have this CONNECTION between us, I can feel it. Really. I have enjoyed every second I spent with you. And I thought that you felt the same way. But, of course, if you're uncomfortable about this then…"

"It's not that. I feel exactly the way you feel. I feel the connection, I do. . I DID like spending time with you. Even though I knew it wasn't appropriate, I couldn't help it but …"

"Inappropriate? What do you mean?" it was my turn to get surprised.

"Spending time with someone else's mate is inappropriate. At least, I believe so."

I thought about her words. Spending time with someone else's boyfriend/mate is inappropriate, she'd said. It took me two full minutes to speak again. She was still avoiding my eyes. And now, even I had no heart to meet her eyes.

"I am sorry. I didn't know you were with someone else." I said to her apologetically.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I am not with ANYONE." She looked offended by my claim. But her reaction only confused the matter further. If she wasn't talking about herself, then who she was referring to? Did she think that I WAS DATING SOMEONE? WHY WOULD SHE THINK THAT?

"Do you think I am with someone?" I questioned her, looking intently.

"Aren't you?" she asked me looking straight into my eyes. She had the same sad, hurt look in her eyes. And then the realization dawned on me. She had assumed that I was dating someone. Maybe my conversation about Tanya had misled her. I felt stupid. I now understood why she was behaving so strange before? Why she ran away from me? Why she was so intent on knowing about Tanya? Was she jealous? Did that mean she liked me? Questions were popping in my questions rapidly. Meanwhile Bella was looking at the forest. I had to clear up all the mess, without making her uncomfortable.

I went to her, looked into her eyes and explained,

"I don't know what gave you the idea that I was in relationship but I am not. I am not with anybody. I guess my family's attachment to Tanya and her sisters gave you the wrong idea. I think of all of them as my cousins or friends, nothing more. Actually, I have never been with anyone in my entire life." That was the sad truth about me. I had never said any of that out loud but telling Bella about it felt right. Even amidst my family, a part of me was always lonely.

My explanation had a significant effect on Bella. Her tense features were now calm. Her eyes were bright and relief was evident on her face. She finally looked at me and gave a weak smile. I was glad that her doubts were clarified.

We both were standing there for around 15 minutes, wordless. Somehow, the silence was very comfortable between us. She took a few steps towards the waterfall. She was looking at the waterfall, serenely. Finally, Bella turned back to look at me, she broke the silence.

"I should go. It's getting late. Cassie will be worried."

"Fine." I hated the idea that she was leaving. I decided to walk her to the cottage.

"I would've loved it if you walked with me to the cottage but I don't want Cassie or Felix to freak out." She said as if she knew what I was going to say.

"What if I come with you half way?" I really didn't want her to go. She smiled, knowingly.

"I want to get rid of your scent. If you come with me then the scent won't wear off and they'll find out." She reasoned with me.

"I smell that bad huh?" I complained playfully and she laughed.

"Hahaha. Let me put it this way, if you want me to come and meet you tomorrow then we'll have to go separately today. Now, it's up to you." she smirked.

"Smart argument."

"I know." She chuckled.

"So you are coming tomorrow?"

She looked at me, slightly blushing, and nodded.

"Great. I'll meet you here. Say at 10 a.m.?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." She said to me.

"Good night."

We both smiled at each other. In a few seconds, she disappeared in the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you guys like this story.**_

_**ELENA- Yes, I am going to introduce Alice and Jasper, at appropriate time. ;) And they'll play a very important role too. Stay tuned. Can't even imagine Twilight without Alice / Jazz. **_

**Chapter 8: Edward**

I arrived at the house. I sighed at the sight of it. All the tension, worries came rushing back to me. Last few hours were kind of DREAMY. I hadn't even thought about what was waiting for me when I would come back to my family. Now, the dream was over, it was time for reality.

I entered the house and found Esme waiting for me. Esme looked relived to see me.

_**Edward. Where were you? Carlisle told me you went to see someone, is it true? **_She thought. I gave her a brief nod. Her eyes shined, she looked at me, smiling and I smiled back.

She was truly a mother to me. She cared about me all the time and it was one of her constant reason for worry that I didn't have a companion. She was thinking about her conversation with Carlisle, in which she'd gotten the idea that that "someone" I had gone to meet was more than just a random stranger, maybe that "someone" had managed to capture my heart's interest. And that though made her happy.

I sighed. There was no hiding from Carlisle and Esme. They knew me too well. Just like parents would know their child. She came over and touched my cheek affectionately.

_**We'll talk about it later.**_ She thought and I nodded.

"Where are others?" I asked her.

"Emmet and Carlisle are in our room. Rose is with Kate and Irina. Tanya's out."

"Oh."

We went upstairs. We went to Esme's room, Emmet and Carlisle turned to look at us.

"Where were you? You were gone for so long that I thought you were planning on joining Team Volturi." Emmet joked.

"Emmet!" Esme gave him a stern look.

I rolled my eyes at him. Carlisle chuckled a little.

"Sorry." Emmet said, guilty_**. Trust me, the hood will look good on you, Eddy Bwoy**_, Emmet winked at me.

"And the mental teasing won't be tolerated either." Esme scolded him.

"Fine, mom." Emmet said sarcastically.

Esme opened her mouth to say something but Rose interrupted her.

"I tried talking to them but they are hesitant." Rose said to Carlisle.

"Well, knowing about Sasha's death was bad enough but knowing the reason behind her death must've been too overwhelming for them. I guess we should give them some space." Carlisle replied.

"Yes but the danger is still lingering over us. The Volturi are still here to deal with this situation. If we are to make our case then Tanya and her sisters must recover with their mother's loss. Sentimental actions won't do any good to any of us. It's not like anyone's gonna change Aro's mind for us." Rose said, irritated.

Carlisle's eyes flickered to me. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he wanted to know if I had talked to Bella about this matter, which I hadn't. I hadn't even started with the subject. I cursed myself for not doing what I should have done. I felt pang of shame for not doing my task. I had no idea how I was going to face Carlisle.

_**Edward, do you want to speak with me? Perhaps, more privately? **_Carlisle asked me, mentally.

I nodded; after all I couldn't avoid him forever.

_**We'll leave shortly.**_ He added.

"Rose, your concerns are valid, but think about it from their perspective, they've lost their mother. It'll take some time to deal with her loss." Carlisle explained, calmly.

"Yes I know that but …"

"We'll see how the things go and do our best to protect our family." He said, in a voice of authority.

"Fine." Rose replied.

"I am going for a walk. Edward, come along." Carlisle said, heading out of the room and I accompanied him. Emmet stared after us wondering where Carlisle was taking me, Esme was planning on talking to Emmet about his inappropriate jokes and Rosalie was fuming. I shook my head.

After a few minutes, we were on the road, walking...

"What happened? Did you speak to her?" Carlisle asked.

This was the moment I dreaded. I gulped.

"No, not really. I just thought it wasn't appropriate to ask a stranger for help like that." I lied.

What a stupid excuse! Why did I go to meet her in the first place if I didn't want to ask stranger for help? I knew Carlisle could see right through me, if he did he ignored it.

Carlisle looked at me, meaningfully, but he didn't look angry or disappointed, to my relief.

"I guess its good thing you didn't. Who knows how Aro would react if one of his guards questioned his judgment. She'll probably get into trouble."

"You think so?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I wish there was some other way to help. We can't ask for such a huge favor from anyone. I am afraid I won't be able to help them." He looked upset. Almost disappointed in himself. For a moment Sasha's record crossed his mind. He was feeling helpless that he couldn't do anything, I could see it.

Seeing Carlisle like that made me uneasy. I had never seen him like that.

"Maybe, maybe I can tell Bella about this entire circumstance, we'll leave it to her what she decides to do with the information. That much we can do, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Edward, you don't have to do this. Not after what you feel about her." He looked at me meaningfully.

I almost blushed. Almost.

He smiled a little. "Esme was elated with the thought that you were meeting "someone", though she'd no idea who it was. Even in these dark hours, idea of you being happy makes us happy. I hope your meeting went well, at least in that aspect."

"Well, I- I do like her but..."

"But?"

I looked up at him. "I hardly know her, Carlisle. In spite of that, I feel strongly, strangely attached to her and it's making me all confused. I don't know what to think! One second I feel weird talking to a stranger and the next moment I am laughing with her on some silly joke. I feel like I know her even if I don't. All I am sure about is that I want to see her, that's it."

"You can't measure love, affection in the terms of time. What you feel for this girl is real. Trust me, I can see that. It only takes a second to fall in love. Don't hold back only because you think you don't know what this all means. If she feels the same way then…."

"But she lives in Italy. Hell, she works for The Volturi. There is no way this can work out."

"Edward, everything will work out somehow. Just have faith." He assured me. Even though it looked difficult at the moment I decided to think optimistically. I let out a sigh.

"So her name is Bella?" Carlisle asked me, suddenly, smiling.

I looked at him surprised that he knew her name.

"You mentioned it few minutes ago." He answered my unasked question. "Pretty name."

I nodded and smiled back.

"How is she like?" Carlisle asked, curiously.

Thinking about Bella brought involuntary smile on my face. "She's -amazing. Really. She's funny, witty and charming. She's pretty strong, you know. And she's a fast runner. Her shielding power is very impressive, though it irritates me a little."

Carlisle was looking at me intently, enjoying my description.

"I am glad you're happy. We'll figure things out, don't hold back, listen to your heart. Always."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I returned his smile. "And I will definitely talk about Sasha's situation, tomorrow. No matter what, family comes first."

He gave a nod. "Just don't let it ruin these moments for you. We don't have control over Sasha's past actions and its consequences but your current actions can certainly change your future. Think about everything and then decide."

After a little while, we returned to the house. I went to find Tanya. I hadn't seen her after she'd heard about her mother so I felt it was necessary to meet her. She was in her room. Her face was red and her eyes looked tired. I went to her and sat next to her. Yes, I had never found her attractive romantically but she was always my friend and as a friend I felt it was my duty to comfort her.

"Hey.."

She just looked at me and broke into tears. She hugged me and I let her grieve. A part of me was thinking what Bella will feel if she saw me with Tanya like this, even the thought made me uncomfortable. I decided not to think about it, for time being.

After a few moments, Tanya's sobbing stopped. I took that moment to talk to her. I broke away from her hug and looked at her.

"I don't know what I can possibly say to make you feel better. I just- I know you're strong enough to get through this. Kate and Irina will fall apart if they saw you like this."

"I am trying." Tanya replied, weakly. "I don't even know if I'll live to see next week. We're gonna die. Ironically, the person who gave us life is the reason behind our death. I never thought she could keep secrets from us. Immortal child. It's horrible. How could she?" she sobbed.

"What's done is done. We can't change it. Remember her for other things she did for you, not for that one mistake."

"You know, it's a good thing we're not going to live long enough to think about all that." She said, dejected.

"You're not gonna die." I said.

"You can't do anything about that, Edward."

"I will do everything possible," I added. "For our friendship."

"Thanks." She gave me a weak smile.

I stood up and left her room.

After talking to Tanya I knew I had to talk to Bella. Family comes first, I reminded myself.

It was most certainly the strangest day in my life. I hadn't experienced such a variety of emotions in a single day. I decided to focus only on the good part of the day. Bella. Keeping her face in mind, I went running into the woods. Thinking about Bella made me happy and I felt guilty for feeling that way in the current situation when we'd lost a friend, so getting fresh air was my only option. I had no idea which direction I was going. I kept running and running for a long time. It was good to be away from all thoughts. Tomorrow I was going to meet her. I was going to see her pretty smile. I kept thinking about her and my feet were moving. I didn't even realize that I was almost on the top of the hill. Finally, I stopped, only to realize that I was standing in a beautiful meadow.


	9. Chapter 9

_Read and Review._

**Chapter 9: Bella**

I arrived at the cottage in few minutes. I knew Cassie was waiting for me. As soon as I climbed the first step, the front door flew open. Cassie was standing in front of me. She raised her eyebrows questioningly but I gave her a slight smile in return. I entered and I could feel Cassie's stare on me, she was surprised to see that I wasn't responding to her. It was weird for me too as I had habit of sharing everything with my only friend but today was different. I wasn't ready to tell her things that even I was unsure about. After few minutes of staring contest she finally gave up.

"You were gone for a long time?" she asked casually.

"Yeah. I was wandering around so I lost track of time." I lied. Telling her about Edward wasn't the best idea. I knew she would get all worried after knowing about him, he _was_ on the opposite team, after all. I wasn't very good at lying but this time I had no choice, I had to try. My lying, normally, wouldn't work on her; but this time, I was hoping she'd believe me, for both our sakes.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Bells, is there something I should know?"

As expected, she could see right past me.

"Not really." I replied, as convincing as possible.

"Seriously?" she gave me a look.

"Okay. There is something but this isn't the right time to discuss it."

She continued to look at me.

"Trust me, I will tell you everything, at appropriate moment." I explained.

"Really?

"Really!" I assured her.

"Fine. Whenever you're ready!" Cassie let out a sigh.

I nodded. The awkward silence persisted for next few moments. I noticed that Felix was nowhere to be seen, I was going to ask about him but suddenly Cassie spoke up,

"So what are we going to do tomorrow? I don't want to be stuck here with Grumpy Cat, all alone." She whispered and I laughed. Grumpy Cat. She had assigned this nick name to Felix while we were on one of our missions. It suited him aptly. I continued laughing.

"What? He is grumpy. You'll agree to that much." Cassie said annoyingly.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked her.

"Hunting."

"Oh."

"So, about tomorrow? There is a DVD player in the next room; do you want to watch some movies? I found few DVDs in the drawer." She suggested.

Tomorrow. Edward. I was going to meet him the next day. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving Cassie alone with Mr. Grumpy for entire day. I looked at her and decided to make it up for movies time somehow.

"Movies! Sounds interesting. But how about we watch them now?" I asked.

"Now? Won't you rather take some time off? I mean, you were pretty upset earlier."

"Yes, but I'm fine now. Let's watch a movie. Come on." I said, enthusiastically,

"Wow. Bella. Running certainly has had some effect on you."

I blushed. Of course, I couldn't tell her WHAT actually had affected me.

"Are you blushing?" Cassie questioned me.

"What? No, no. I am not. Why would I blush?"

"Bells, your behavior is very different today. Are you fine?"

"I am perfect. Really. Now let's watch that movie. I haven't seen new movie in ages." I tried to distract her, which surprisingly worked. She must've gotten really bored with Felix, I thought to myself.

"Okay kido." She smiled. "But then what'll we do tomorrow?" she questioned, innocently.

I hadn't even thought about what I was going to tell her about my absence. I knew she was already suspicious that I was up to something. Giving fake reasons would only make it worse. The only option was to state the real reasons without concealing too much.

"Actually, I have some personal work tomorrow." I told her, avoiding her stare. "I will be out for the day."

"Personal work? Bella what are you…" she started to question me but I interrupted.

"Cas, I promise, I'll tell you everything when the time is right. Please, just believe in me."

"Bella, but…"

"Please, Cassie."

She sighed. "Fine. just promise me that you will be careful."

"I will be careful, Cas." I assured her. She cared too much for me, just like my mother.

"And don't you think I'll let you off hook so easily for leaving me alone with Grumpy. You owe me, big time." she shined.

I laughed. She was really annoyed with Felix.

"Now, how about that DVD you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah" she went to the next room, I followed. "Look. These are our options."

She showed me a pile of DVDs. There were many of them but most DVDs were of romantic-comedy-genre and few of them were cartoons, fairytales. Whoever owned that cottage must've had a child, I assumed. We had found the cottage empty and took refuge there for time being.

"Look, this one is named Cinderella." Cassie held out a DVD which had Cinderella written on it, cover photo was missing. "What is it? Some sort of vampire story? You know, like Dracula- Cinderella…" she emphasized on the letters "LA" and I had to laugh. Her lack of knowledge about children's' story was amusing.

"Oh. Cassie, nooo. It's actually a fairytale. It's about a girl named Cinderella and how a fairy helps her in getting her true love."

"Oh. That sounds interesting. Let's watch it." Cassie said, excitedly.

"Ok." I chuckled.

So that day, we ended up watching Cinderella three times! Evidently, my dear friend was enjoying it a lot. She had the same expressions on her face which a little girl will have while watching a fairytale. When Cassie restarted the same movie for the fourth time, I excused myself from there. I went to the other room and opened my travelling bag. I searched up a little and then found my favorite diary. It was tiny and worn out. I had that diary from even before I became a vampire. I kept it as a reminder that I too had a normal life once and there was a possibility of that happening again. I opened the first page; it had a photo of my parents and me when I was 14 years old. I looked at it for a long time. I was grinning in that photo, my mom-dad were looking at me happily. I hadn't smiled that genuinely for a long time. Not until today. Not till I met him.

Edward. Even a thought of him made me smile. I was looking forward to meeting him tomorrow even if it meant lying to my only friend. I knew sooner or later I'd have to tell Cassie everything but I thought I would wait till tomorrow. I wanted to meet him.

I rested on the bed, reminiscing every moment I'd spent with Edward. I was terribly missing him- his teasing, his crooked smile, the mischievous glint in his eyes, tenderness in his voice when he cleared the misunderstanding regarding his relationship. I was missing everything.

I found myself doing one thing that I'd never done ever since I became vampire – I started thinking about future, a happy future with Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there. Let me know what you think of this story, updates. Read and Review._

**Chapter 10: Edward**

The clock was ticking slower than usual. I was annoyed at time for not passing quickly. Last night was wonderful; I had spent entire night in the meadow thinking about Bella. After a very long time I had had strong urge to play my piano and I missed it badly. Every minute I had to restrain myself from going to that stupid cottage and meeting Bella. I kept wondering if she was missing me at all.

I came back by the dawn. I spent some time with Emmet. He was still sitting on the couch in my room. I checked my wrist watch, 9 a.m., still 1 hour to go, I sighed. After a very long time I checked the time again, 9.05 a.m. What the hell? Had someone slowed down time around here? I was supremely irritated.

"Why are you checking time after every second? And why do you look so annoyed?" Emmett asked, surprised at my strange behavior.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Are you going somewhere again? Take me with you; I don't want to stay here alone." He pleaded.

"Emmett, I …"

"You're hiding something from me. What is it?" he questioned.

"It's nothing. I would have told if something important was happening." I replied.

"Then where were you yesterday? You look distracted in a creepy way. You don't have answer to where and what you were doing. You have been smiling to yourself every now and then and …."

"No, I am not." I tried to defend myself.

"Yes, you are." He mentally showed me a memory of me chuckling. _**See what I mean? **_Yes, it was weird watching that. Emmett was right about my distracted behavior. I sighed.

He looked at me with a mischievous smile. "Maybe you're in louuuuuvvv…" he teased.

I saw my image in Emmett's head. I looked stunned. I was stunned. Was I in love? Really? How can you love someone you hardly know? But, on the other hand, if this was true then all my confusion and all the questions were answered. I shook my head. This was too soon.

Emmett was observing me all this time.

"What? Are you seriously in love with Tanya?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide open.

Of course he thought I was in love with Tanya. Emmett!

"Cut it Emmett." Now he was getting on my nerves.

"So you ARE in love with Tanya." He exclaimed. _**Wow, what a lucky guess!**_

"I am not in love… with Tanya." I had to stop him.

"Why not? She is amazing."

"If _you_ like her so much then _you_ fall in love with her." I scolded him.

"I _have_ my blonde beauty, Edward." He smirked, "But are you sure you don't like Tanya?"

"Emmett." I glared.

"Too bad." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. He wasn't the caring-serious-type of person but even he would often worry about my loneliness. Sure, he had HIS OWN WAYS of showing that worry.

"Anyway, I have to go." I decided to leave and wait for Bella at our agreed spot. "I need some alone time."

"But…"

"I'll talk to you later." I told him.

Emmett was about to argue but luckily Esme and Rose came just in time and I was spared of the argument. I went to the other room, took quick shower, changed into fresh cloths and left.

I was running in the woods. I slowed down once I knew that I was almost near the waterfall. It was 9.30, which meant there was still half hour for Bella to arrive. I was mentally deciding what to do with 30 minutes. I reached the waterfall, I turned my gaze to where the tree was and then I saw her.

She was sitting there looking at the running water, intently thinking something. She was wearing peach color top and blue jeans, she looked pretty. I smiled seeing her. It took her hardly 2 seconds to sense my presence there. She looked at me and gave a smile. I went to her and sat next to her. Her cheeks were pink, again.

"You're early!" She said.

"So are you!" I replied.

"I... I was bored at the cottage so…"

"Same here. So, did you sleep well?" I teased.

She looked at me, amused expression on her face. She shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. My friend keeps cracking this joke all the time."

"Well, that joke never gets old. It's been around for a long time. And anyway, I was just trying to greet you, like a gentleman." I said to her.

"A gentleman would've said 'Good Morning'." She teased.

"Very well, good morning, Bella." I said, rather formally.

"Good morning, Edward." She greeted, rather sweetly.

I chuckled. It was fun to be around her. Those small, silly things were making me feel happy. Being with her was simple yet so perfect.

"You said 'Bella'." she exclaimed. My reverie was broken by her abrupt sentence.

"Yes, so?" I was confused. But instead of answering my question she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What? You don't like me calling you by your name?" I asked her. I was trying my best to hide the fact that it would hurt me if the answer to that question was YES.

"No, no. That's not it. It feels nice and everything." she replied hurriedly clarifying my confusion. "But, strange thing is, I never told you my name."

I was stunned. I had goofed up. She hadn't told me her name, I had heard it in Cassie's thoughts. And of course, Bella had noticed this goof. I was thinking about my options. First, make something up quickly. Second, tell her the truth about my "gift".

I normally didn't bother telling people about my ability to read minds but this case was different. She deserved to know the truth. Moreover, I wanted to tell her the truth. I decided to be honest.

"I heard it from Cassie." I answered, but I could tell that she knew there was more to this answer.

She considered it for a moment and said, "But she never said my name in front of you."

"I told you, I heard it…."

"But…"

"I heard it in her thoughts…" I said as coolly as I could.

"In her thoughts?" she was shocked.

"Yes."

"You can know what people are THINKING?"

"Yes. I can tell what's on their mind."

"Oh My God!" she said to herself, her cheeks were red. I couldn't tell if it was because of shock, anger or something else.

"Why are you….." I considered asking her but was interrupted.

"So you knew what I was thinking all this time?" she asked me, embarrassed. And then I understood. She was thinking about something which I wasn't supposed to know and now she was afraid that I knew all her secrets. So that's why her cheeks were red. I chuckled.

"It's not funny." She said to me in a threatening voice.

"I know. Really. It's just that…"

"Just answer my question. Can you read my mind?"

"I have lived with this gift from the moment I became vampire. I can tell what thoughts run into the minds of human beings, vampires and even werewolves. I can read everyone's mind. Everyone, except you." I looked at her.

"Except me?" She was relieved, it was evident on her features.

I nodded. "It's kind of frustrating, actually." I didn't try to hide my disappointment.

"You know, rest of us live that way all the time." She glared at me.

"Your powers amaze me. My mind-reading doesn't work on you, even Kate's powers didn't work. I am fascinated."

She shrugged.

"By the way, why were you so shocked and embarrassed when you thought I could read your mind? Had you forgotten that you were immune to the mind controls and manipulations?"

"Frankly, yes. But in my defense, all gifts work differently, there is no way to tell which will work on you and which won't. What if you WERE able to know my thoughts?" she replied.

"So there is something in your thoughts that you don't want me to know?! Hmmm. Interesting."

"Haah. It's nothing like that. I just like to keep my thoughts private."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." She smiled.

"Guess what, I don't need any supernatural gift to know what's on your mind. I am a pretty good reader." I teased.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. For example, I can tell why you are here so early."

"And why is that?"

"Because," I shifted little closer to her and looked right into her eyes, "you were missing me."

She blushed and looked away. After a few moments she looked at me, smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, I was." She said to me, and somehow my smile grew wider than before.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, all you lovely people. HAPPY NEW YEAR, I hope you're all having great time. Sorry, this chapter took so long but finally it's here.

Read and Review. Let me know what you have to say about this chapter, story. Happy reading.

**Chapter 11: Bella**

He beamed when I told him I had missed him, and for some reason it made me smile too. I was so lost in the moment that for a while I had forgotten that he had revealed his secret gift to me. Mind reading! Urgh. Sure, he insisted that he couldn't read my mind but I needed some sort of assurance. After all, if I had been gifted with mind reading, I would've loved to know his thoughts. Undoubtedly, I would have.

So I decided to test my shielding. I put up my shield, and looking at him intently I thought_, I think I am in love with you. _

His facial expressions didn't change a bit. Maybe he couldn't read through my shield.

I decided to give it one more try. Only this time I let my shield down. I thought, _I think I am in love with you._

No change.

Either he was a very good actor or he couldn't really read my mind.

I decided to go with second option. I was really relaxed to know he couldn't read my mind. After all, I didn't want to embarrass myself by letting him know all my thoughts, which were mostly surrounded by him.

He was curiously looking at me. Certainly trying to guess what I was doing, thinking. He looked frustrated. I chuckled.

"It's not funny, okay?" he said.

"I think it's pretty funny." I chuckled.

He shook his head but he was smiling now.

"So how do you know Carlisle? He asked.

"What?" I was surprised by that question.

"You were curious about Carlisle."

"How did you..." I began to ask.

"Cassie." He said.

"Oh. Well, yes I was curious and even excited to meet a person who was mentioned as 'noble' by Aro."

"Aro called Carlisle noble?!" he was surprised; I could see it in his eyes.

"Yes. I was shocked when I heard it so I enquired to Cassie about Carlisle. She told me things that made me curious. Is it true that he works in a hospital? And he has such control that he hasn't tasted human blood in his entire life?"

"Yes. It is all true." He said, proudly.

"Wow."

"I know. Many few people have strength and determination like his. Our entire family feeds on animal but he has self control that can't be matched by any of us." He continued, "Carlisle is Carlisle! I look at him and feel if..."

"..If we will ever have enough strength to be the person he is." I completed it for him.

He gave a nod.

"How long have you known him?" I asked.

"My whole immortal life... almost whole!"

"Almost?"

He looked at me and replied. "He turned me and ever since I have been part of his family. Initially, it was only the two of us, then Esme came and we were living together. But there was this time when I started living on my own. I left them."

He looked almost ashamed for doing this to Carlisle and Esme. He had guilty look on his face.

"I thought I would be better off on my own but eventually I realised how wrong I was. I was becoming a monster and I hated it. I realised that I needed them so I decided to go back. I had no idea if Carlisle would even speak to me but when I got home they welcomed me with open arms. Esme warned me not to ever leave her again and Carlisle said he felt as if he'd gotten his son back. It was then I realised exactly how much they loved me." He smiled at the memory.

"You love them." I said, it was obvious; he spoke of them just the way a person would speak of his parents.

He simply smiled and said, "They're family."

Family. I was now thinking about my mother, who was caged in stone walls of the castle back in Italy. I was suddenly missing her. She was all I had after my dad died. I had this sudden urge of going back and hugging her. I wanted to see her kind face and wanted to hear her voice.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked me, worriedly.

"I am fine." I lied.

"No, you're not."

"Well. I will be fine."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"For starter, you can tell me why you called me here?" I asked. I needed to take my mind off Italy.

"I wanted to see you, of course." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed at his expressions.

We spent rest of the day doing lots of thing.

We went for an animal hunting. We went to the nearby town where I mingled with humans after a long time. We went to city mall. We went to a music shop, a book shop. We did many things.

The day was marvellous.

I had enjoyed every bit of it.

It was night time and finally I decided it was time to return to the cottage. Truthfully, I did not want to leave but I knew Cassie was waiting for me back there with thousand questions.

I told him I wanted to go back, I thought he would complain but instead he just insisted on coming with me. He was very quiet when we were on our way back to cottage. He was thinking about something. Definitely something was bothering him; I wondered what it could be. Edward suddenly stopped in the forest. I stopped and went to him.

He looked at me. He wanted to ask something, I could see it. But he was reluctant to speak but after thinking about for few moments he said, "Bella, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, I gathered that. What is it?"

"I don't want to burdon you with this task but it concerns my family and I can't not do everything in my power to help. But on the other hand, asking this from you can get you into trouble. I don't know what to do?!"

"Edward, you can tell me anything." I assured him.

He looked at me, still not sure if he wanted to share this information but finally he spoke, "It's about the Denali sisters."

"Oh." Of course, I should have guessed.

"Listen, they're like an extended family to us. And watching them all die for no crime of theirs is... dreadful. I was hoping you could help in this matter. I know there's risk of displeasing Aro but since you're one of the important employees of his maybe you could speak to him."

"Edward, I wish I could help them but no one can change Aro's mind. He will do what he thinks is appropriate." I told him. It was all true, Aro did what he wanted. Always.

"My cousins are innocent, Bella. I know it. They knew nothing of their mother's secret doing. We came to know about Sasha's deed only when Cassie told us. We were completely unaware of it before, all we knew was that Volturi were coming and Sasha wanted Cullens to support her girls when it happened. They don't deserve to die for this."

"If what you're saying is true, if those girls are truly innocent then maybe Aro will spare them."

"Cassie doesn't think so. She thinks they'll die because they're related to Sasha."

He must've heard it in Cassie's thoughts. He looked very upset with entire situation and I couldn't do anything to make him feel better.

Well, I could talk to Aro but he would grow suspicious and questioning his decision wouldn't be taken well by him. Aro's decisions were never challenged, not by his guards, not even by Caius and Marcus. To third eye The Volturi had three rulers but insiders knew the truth, Aro was the boss.

"Bella, all I am asking is making him speak to them, see their innocence. He can take any decisions if he thinks they're guilty in any way. Please." He spoke with pleading eyes.

I was speechless. I didn't know how to help him. I decided to talk to Aro, try to change his heart, if he had one to begin with. I knew it would not make much difference but I had to try, for Edward.

"Okay. I'll try. I can't promise if it'll work or not but I will definitely talk to him." I assured him.

He heard me and his lips curved into a smile. I was going to say something but before I could say a word, he was hugging me. It was so sudden that I went into a shock for a moment.

My brain had stopped working. My heart had stopped.

His arms were wrapped around me. I could feel his breath on my hair. My face was resting on his chest. He smelled incredible. I felt amazing in his embrace. For that little time I had forgotten everything around me. All I knew was that I liked being in his arms and never wanted to let him go.

But as they say, all good things come to early end. He broke off.

He took a few steps back, still smiling.

"You're fabulous." He beamed at me.

Not as fabulous as you are, I thought to myself.

I didn't say anything for a few moments; I was still recovering from the latest event. He chuckled as if he knew what I was feeling and it made me blush.

"Bella, my family will be eternally grateful to you. You don't know what your help means to us, to Carlisle."

I cleared my throat and said, "Edward, I would try but I don't know how it would work out."

"I know, I know, but at least we will do something rather than nothing. It gives little comfort to know you tried."

I nodded.

"I should go now. It's too late." I told him. Cassie's face cropped up in my head.

"Can you stay a little longer?" he pleaded. "I wanted to take you somewhere."

"But..."

"Please." He said with those irresistible pleading eyes.

I sighed, he chuckled.

Let's go then.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He took my hand in his and we were running through the woods. After a few minutes we reached there.

It was a meadow.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello. New chapter is here. Please review guys; I really need to know what you feel about this story. Next chapter will be up by Sunday._

**Chapter 12: Bella**

We arrived at the meadow.

He stopped once we were there and I did too.

"Here we are!" Edward said, I could feel joy in his voice. It was only natural to feel joy when you were at a place like that. It was beautiful.

The forest was dark and quiet. The sky was lit with thousand stars and the moon light was spread across the meadow like a white silk. I was mesmerised at the sight of it. I felt peaceful, content.

Edward slowly started walking and I with him since my hand was still in his, his grasp was firm yet gentle. I loved it. We quietly walked to the centre of the meadow. He halted there and said, "I found this place yesterday. I was running across the woods thinking about..." he paused, looked at me and smiled," well, I was running and suddenly I was here. I spent entire night lying here looking at the sky. It was amazing. I hope you like it."

"I love it. Thanks, for bringing me here." I smiled at him.

After a few moments we were both lying there, side-by-side, holding hands. We were both looking at the sky. It was beautiful. I was feeling very peaceful.

"Strange!" he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just... I came here yesterday and while I was here I started composing this new tune but I couldn't find closure to it and now, just a minute ago it kind of just popped into my head."

"Composing?"

"Yes, I play piano. Haven't played it in a long time but I had sudden urge to play it yesterday."

"Piano? Great. I would love to hear you play." I said to him.

"I'll play you the tune I composed here yesterday. I have composed something after a very long time.

"I guess you needed inspiration." I said thinking about the beautiful and serene atmosphere around us.

"And I found it yesterday." I could hear smile in his voice. I smiled and blushed, I was glad he couldn't see me blushing. I shifted my eyes back to sky.

We lay there quietly. It was perfect to be there with him. I could stay there forever holding his hand, feeling his touch.

"I wish time stopped at this moment." I whispered, looking at him.

"Me too." He turned his head and looked at me.

We stayed there looking at each other for a very long time, lost in each other.

Only, neither of us knew that clock was ticking faster than usual and the beautiful night was coming to close.

I arrived at the cottage at around 3 in the morning. Felix was gone somewhere and Cassie was watching some movie with bored expressions on her face. As soon as she saw me she came and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank god you're back. I was so bored that I almost wanted to die ... again." She said. "You smell different."

I sighed. I must tell her.

"Bella, I don't want to push it but..."

"You don't have to. I'm going to tell you everything."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're my only friend, Cas and frankly I want to speak to someone about this all."

"Great. I am all ears."

We both sat on the bed. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I met someone."

"Ohhhhh... I would have never guessed THAT." She said, sarcastically.

"Cassie!" I glared.

"Sweetie, skip the obvious things. I know you met someone, I know it's a guy and I also know he smells fabulous!" she winked, I laughed.

"Who is he? How's he like?"

"He is... amazing! He is very very charming." I blushed.

"Whoa! You're blushing. Wow. I want to meet this Mr. Amazing that makes you blush." She teased.

"Shut up, Cas." I blushed again.

"Hahaha. This is exciting. Finally you found someone interesting, even though it's for a short while!"

"Short while? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know, you'll spend some time with him here and then we'll return to Italy. He'd be an old news when we're back to castle. But it's great that at least he's good enough to make you blush."

"Wait. What? Do you think this is some kind of fling?" I asked her, what the hell she was thinking.

"Of course! Don't tell me you like him more than that." She said.

"I don't like him..."

"Good."

"I love him." I admitted.

"What?" she was shocked.

"Yeah. I love him, with all my heart."

"Don't be absurd." Cassie almost sounded angry.

"Since when falling in love is absurd?" I snapped.

"You don't really mean that you're in love, do you?"

"I mean every word of it."

Cassie's expressions changed. She wasn't casual anymore, she was serious.

"Are you playing some sort of joke on me, because now is the time for punch line!"

"Why can't you just believe that I love him?" I asked her, irritated.

"You don't even know him, Bella. It's just infatuation, this is not love."

"What do you know about love? If you had ever felt what I am feeling, you would've understood."

I knew it was mean to say those words but I said them anyway. She was making fun of my feeling for Edward and couldn't bear it.

Cassie's eyes were sad & hurt for a brief moment but she composed herself instantly. She had stern look on her face, all the softness and mischief gone.

"Fine. So you're in love. Have you thought about consequences it'll have? Are you really so eager to get hurt?"

"He'll never hurt me." I knew he wouldn't.

"I'm not talking about him. I am talking about Aro - our master. What do you think he'll have to say when you tell him that you want leave The Guards?"

Aro. I hadn't thought about him. I hadn't thought about him at all. I was stunned. How could I forget about The Volturi when I had only talked about them few hours ago? I felt stupid. Was I so involved with Edward that I forgot the very reason I came to Alaska?

"And what do you think will happen to your mother if you decide to leave Volturi?" She continued.

Mom! I cursed myself when I realised that I hadn't even thought about my mother. I was ashamed of myself.

"Bella, I wish you could be with the person you love but we work for The Volturi and we don't have that liberty." She said sadly.

I had no words to say. Cassie was right. I would draw Aro's wrath if I left guards, he would hurt my mother, undoubtedly. And if I decided to stay at The Volturi, I'll never have any future with Edward. No matter what I chose, I'll lose someone I love.

I knew I had to stay with The Volturi, for the sake of my mother, even thought it meant living away from Edward, living the life of agony.

Cassie looked at me. She realised what I was going through.

"You have to continue with your current life. Aro will go to any extent to keep you in The Guards. He wanted a shielding guard for centuries; he wouldn't let you go that easily after he's finally got you. Worse, he'll hurt this guy you love if he understood that's what it took to keep you. He'll use your love against you, Bella." She tried to make me understand.

I digested every word that Cassie had said. She was telling the truth, Aro was capable of hurting Edward if it meant keeping me in guards. Aro could hurt Edward. No, I couldn't allow it. I had to keep Edward safe and if staying away from him would do it then I was willing to do just that.

I realised that last 2 days I was living a dream. A beautiful dream it was, but now it was time to wake up and face reality.

I closed my eyes to hold back tears. I was too angry at Cassie to let her see me in tears. True, it wasn't her fault that I was negligent of the obvious facts for past 2 days, it wasn't her fault that I was living in my dream-land but she had made me face reality and I didn't like the bitter reality. I felt like I was suffocating. Everything was too painful. I needed time to compose myself.

I opened my eyes and started walking out of the door.

"Bella..."

"I need to be alone." I said, coldly. Too rudely.

"I'm sorry. I wish you could follow your heart." She said quietly, she sounded guilty for being honest.

"Me too." I replied and ran into the forest, tears streaming from my eyes.

It was almost dawn. Sun was rising for the rest of the world but my life was darkened forever...


	13. Chapter 13

Read and Review. I am sure you'll have something to say once you're finished with this chapter. BTW I am aware there have been back-to-back Bella chapters, well; let's just say lots of things are happening at her end so I thought writing from her POV was more important. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 13: Bella**

I was walking in the forest. This was the same path I had taken yesterday morning, only it had felt lot more beautiful back then, now it felt very dull.

After some time I arrived at the spot where I had met, actually attacked Edward. I remembered how we had teased each other. I remembered how much I was attracted to him, how stupidly I had blushed again and gain. The fond memory made me smile which disappeared once I realised that none of those things mattered anymore. I had made up my mind; I must stick to my choice.

I broke into a run. I reached the waterfall then the tree where we had met after our race. I remembered how he had jumped from the tree. I closed my eyes. I wanted to see him, at least for one last time. I knew it wasn't going to happen but I was hoping it would. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was there smiling at me. For a second I thought I was imagining him there but then he snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Heelllloooo." He sang.

So he was actually there. I was actually meeting him again.

"Edward." That's all I could manage to say. "What are you...?"

"I knew you would be here so I came to meet you." He smiled, sweetly.

A part of me was happy that he came for me but then I remembered that things had changed. I would be complication for him. He would never be happy if I were to stay in his life.

He looked at me intently, as if examining me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing." I looked away.

"I think I know you better than that. Even though we have met only 2 days ago, I feel like I've known you for a very long time."

"You know hardly anything about me." That was true, in a way. He understood me as good as Cassie or my mom but knowing about me was different story. He didn't even know that I had mother back in Italy and I couldn't tell him that for his own safety. The lesser he about me the better, I thought.

"Okay. But I guess I will get to know you better with time." He said.

He was thinking about us spending more time together. It should have made me happy but it just hurt me because I knew it could never happen. I must end this, I told myself. It would only hurt him that much more if I postponed it, I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him

I gathered up all my courage and looked at him.

"You're a nice person, Edward. I am very glad that I got a chance to know you, but now..."

"Wait! This sounds like a goodbye. I am not ready for it, not just yet."

He protested.

"But..."

"I want you to consider all the possibilities before you take your decision." He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes. "I have to tell you something. I think I am in..."

"No." I almost shouted at him. I released my hand and took few steps back. I knew what he was going to say. The same thing I wanted to tell him too but if I heard him say it, I'll be too weak to leave him. I couldn't leave if I knew I had even rarest possibility of having the life I always craved for.

He looked at me with wide shocked eyes.

"Let me finish..." he pleaded.

"No. You and me, it is not possible. Ever." It pained me to say it.

He was hurt and angry too.

"Why?" he asked, sternly. "And don't you dare tell me it's because you don't feel anything for me because I KNOW you do."

I gulped, this was the first time I had seen him angry. I couldn't look straight into his eyes.

"I... I am not saying that, it will be stupid if I told you I don't have feelings for you but those feelings are irrelevant, nothing can happen between us. My life is in Italy, with..." I almost said 'my mother', "with The Volturi and rest of the guards." I lied.

It angered him even more.

"WHAT LIFE?" he snapped. "Are you referring to going around the world and killing people for your so-called-justice? Or is it causing fear amongst people that you like this much? Or is it acting as Aro's human shield so amusing to you that you're not willing to give it up?"

I didn't know what to say. He had said every single reason why I had wished to leave The Volturi but I couldn't tell him the one thing that was holding me back.

I simply said, "Yes."

He looked at me for a long moment.

"I don't accept this. I know you mean none of that." He said stubbornly.

"You have to accept it." Don't make it harder than it already is.

His expressions softened. He took a step towards me and said,

"Don't do this. You don't belong with them. You belong with me."

"My place is with them. I am sorry." I said plainly

He looked frustrated, sad and agonized.

"You know, I am aware of all of the methods Volturi use to keep their Guards together. I know that Chelsea can influence emotional ties of you guards to their masters. I was just hoping that your feelings for me were strong enough to give you strength to cut those ties and come to me." He said sadly.

In reality, Chelsea's powers wouldn't work on me that's why Aro had to keep my mom as leverage. But Edward wasn't aware of this and I wouldn't tell him.

"I guess I don't feel that intensely about you." This time I lied convincingly. He seemed to believe it which only hurt me even more.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I was so sure that you were the one."

"I am not."

I couldn't look at him.

"There's nothing more to say then." He said. 'Bye."

I could cry at any moment now. It was so hard to let him go. All my instincts were telling me to just grab him and hug him and never leave him. I had to fight myself to keep the act going.

He turned to leave,

"Edward, wait." I stopped him. "I am not sure if I can help with the execution thing. Aro wouldn't listen."

I didn't want him to think I helped him because I cared. I wanted him to forget me. He looked at me, emotionless. For a second I thought he wanted to say something but then without a word he just left.

I came back to cottage, reassuring myself thousand times that I had done the right thing even though nothing about it felt right.

Felix was in the leaving room when I arrived.

"Master and the rest are on their way. They'll be here by midday." He said.

I nodded and went upstairs. I had no stamina to say a word. I was exhausted. Cassie saw me, she wanted to say something but I ignored her and went to the other room. I was mad at her, I was mad at my mom, I was mad at my stupid shielding powers and at everything that kept me away from Edward.

"Bella..." she followed me to the other room, but I closed door at her face. I knew she wanted to help but it wouldn't do any good to me.

I locked the room, went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. And under that running cold water I sat and let the tears flow...


	14. Chapter 14

Read and Review.

**Chapter 14: Bella**

I was crying for god knows how long. All those piled up emotions had exploded and I just couldn't control myself. I came out of the bathroom, I checked the clock, and it was 11 am. I had hurt Edward and it was hurting me too. I decided to do one last thing for him before I went back. I could talk to Aro, confess everything and beg, if required, to spare his family. I was determined to help him. I changed my cloths, put on the cloak and went outside where Cassie was sitting nervously.

She saw me and stoop up.

"Bella..." she began to speak.

"We can speak later. I have important work to do." I told her. She wanted to ask about it but she didn't, maybe she was feeling guilty, still." I am going to meet Aro and speak to him about execution of those girls of Denali coven."

"Why?"

"They're Edward's family and I want to help him."

It took her a moment to digest that Edward was the guy I had fallen in love with. I hadn't told her Edward's name before but I didn't care about playing safe anymore. I thought she would ask me not to go on such suicide mission but instead she said,

"Okay. Let me come with you. I can help you to track him down." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Helping him would make you feel better, which would make me feel better."

I nodded. "Felix?" I asked her.

"I'll talk to him. " She said and went downstairs.

We left in a few minutes. With Cassie's tracking skills, we reached the guards in around 30 minutes. They'd stopped at the clearing in the forest, expecting us. Aro was in the middle of entire party. One of the guards, Rick, went to Aro and gave the notice of our arrival. We both went to where Aro was. Seeing us he smiled as usual.

"Master." We both said and bowed.

"I hope you're here to welcome us, ladies." He whispered.

Without wasting time, I spoke, "Master, actually I have an urgent matter to discuss with you, privately."

He smiled. "Sure, dearest Bella. We'll take our conversation to the woods. Shall we?"

I nodded. We walked through the guards; I could feel all the eyes on me, it made me uncomfortable.

Once we were at reasonably away from the rest, Aro stopped, do did I.

"Bella. You can speak your mind, dear." He said.

"Master, I have done a mistake. While I was here I met someone and I was involved with him even though I knew..."

"Love." He interrupted me. "Fascinating. I am glad you found someone to fall in love with in such a short period." His voice was as cold as ever, even though he was smiling, he scared the hell out of me.

"Who is this lucky fellow who captured your heart?" he asked, smirking.

I gulped.

"Edward Cullen." I said. I knew he would have known this all once he met Carlisle and Edward so I decided to be honest. Hiding stuff would make things worse, I knew.

"Cullen, you say? Is he related to Carlisle in any way?

"Yes."

"Interesting." He smiled wickedly. "Bella, if you wish to resign from your services for this Edward then you have my consent. We'll take VERY GOOD care of your mother, be sure of it." He said.

_Translation: Don't forget we have your mother and she'll suffer if you chose to resign._

It was a threat. Aro loved playing this game and ii had to say what he wanted to hear.

"No, master. I wish to continue with my position in The Guards if you are willing to let me."

"I would be delighted. But what about your relationship with Edward? I do not wish to keep two lovers apart." He said, fake sympathy dripping every word.

I wanted to slap him, then and there but I controlled my emotions.

"Working for Volturi is more precious to me, master, as you know." I had to play along.

"Very well. Now, would you explain what is this Edward Cullen doing in Alaska and is Carlisle with him too?'

I explained to him everything. He would use his gift on Edward anyway to find out stuff. I told him how Edward told me Denali girls were innocent.

"He says they're innocent but it couldn't be true, Bella."

"He wouldn't lie to me." I said, little too sternly.

"Of course." Aro laughed. " But we have certain rules, Bella and we must stick to them."

"Master, I am pleading before you to give them one chance to explain themselves. If they no hand in the crime then they deserve to be spared."

"Bella..."

"Please, master. I am willing to take full responsibility for them. If they commit any crime in future you can execute me with them."

Aro smiled dangerously. "You do care for this boy and you're willing to go to any length to help him. Amusing."

"I..."

"Bella, you're one of my most important guards and I cannot deny you when you are asking for such favour. Very well, I will give them one chance, for your sake. If they were to survive, it would be because you are in Volturi Guards. It will be all because of you."

_Translation: I am giving them this chance BECAUSE you are in my guards. As soon as you leave, their lives are endangered._

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"You should leave for Italy with Cassie. We will take care of business here."

"As you say, master."

"I turned to go but he said,

"Remember this Bella, many people live because you're in the Volturi Guards. Who is to say what would happen to them if you left?"

This time the threat was direct. I just nodded.

Cassie and I left. We finally arrived at castle. I saw the familiar walls and I remembered how I had felt when I left for this Alaska assignment. Now I knew why I had felt that way. The only difference was now I was back in this castle with beautiful yet sad memories.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, new chapter is here.

Thanks to all those who've reviewed this story. Those who haven't, please review, it would mean a lot to me.

Answers to some questions, YES, there will be Cassie's back-story, YES, Aro is a piece of crap and I want to slap him too (who doesn't, right?), YES, Cassie could be more supportive but she has her reasons, and yeah, Bella had to take a drastic step and leave him so that she could protect the people she loves from a bag-of-garbage we know as Aro.

PLEASE REVIEW.

**Chapter 15: Edward**

I came back to my family with a very heavy heart. My last interaction with Bella was hurting me, still. I couldn't accept that things didn't work out with her. I had thought I had found my soul mate but I was wrong.

When I entered home, Emmett was talking to Kate, as they heard me coming, they both tuned to look.

Emmett was angry with me because I had been acting distant lately. Kate gave a slight smile.

"_**Where was he all this while?"**_She thought.

"_**Something is wrong with him. But why would I care?"**_ Emmett thought and glared at me.

It was very easy to anger Emmett but it was easy to melt him away too. I decided I would talk to him afterwards.

I went to see Carlisle who was in the room upstairs. He was alone, reading some book. I silently entered the room. He turned to look.

"Edward." He said. "Esme was just asking about you. She has gone for a hunt with Rose, Irina and Tanya."

I just nodded. It was still hard to speak. He looked at me intently.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

I took a deep breath and said. "Many things ... and nothing."

He understood that something was definitely wrong with me. He sighed.

"Edward, you shouldn't..." he spoke but I interrupted him, if he consoled me it would make everything real and I wasn't ready for it. Moreover, we had other things to worry about apart from my broken heart.

"Let's just forget about it, for a while. We have other matters to discuss. I spoke to Bella about Tanya, Kate and Irina but she can't help us. I mean at first she said she would but then she..." I trailed off.

"Understandable. Standing up against Aro involves many factors, Aro's wrath being one of them. I knew it was a long shot to ask for her help but we had to give it a try." He said calmly. He was as patient as ever.

"We have to find another way." I told him.

"I'm afraid there appears to be none." Carlisle stated sadly.

"There must be!" I almost shouted. "We can't just sit around doing nothing. We can't give up so easily."

"We're not giving up. We'll wait here for Volturi to arrive. I'll try to reason with Aro. We'll try to make them see that no one was aware of Sasha's deeds. We'll try our best but the final decision is theirs' only." Carlisle told me.

I sat on the nearby chair. I was mentally exhausted. So many things had happened in past two days that everything felt almost unreal now.

I saw myself through Carlisle's mind, and I looked miserable. I couldn't believe I had let Bella affect me that much. Carlisle came and sat on the chair next to mine. He looked at me. He was trying to find the right words.

"There are things in life which we cannot change or control even if we wish to. Certain things happen only in certain way, no matter what we do. These are the situations that test our courage and strength. We cannot lose hope because second chances are never given to those who do not believe in future."

He patted my shoulder and went downstairs. He was certainly talking about Bella's situation; he had given me advice without making me feel uncomfortable. I respected him for that.

I sat there for half hour, thinking things over. Sure, I was in agony but I realised that it wasn't the time to sulk over things that hadn't happened; it was time to gather the courage and stand beside my family.

I knew the only thing that might get us all through Volturi was us standing together as one. I tried to keep all the painful thoughts off my mind. I freshened up and went downstairs where I heard Carlisle and Kate's voice. I went and sat next to Emmett, who was still angry with me. I decided to explain him everything on our way back to Forks.

"You just don't lose your calm. Remember, violence would only give them more reason to take decision against us." Carlisle told Kate.

"I know. Yesterday, it was all just so... with mother... and the immortal child... I just couldn't..." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I understand, Kate. Sasha's death must've angered you, that's only normal but today, whatever your do or don't do will affect you and the entire family too. We must be cautious." He said to her.

She wiped tears from her face and nodded. "I am so glad you're here with us. I have no idea what we would've done without you all."

Carlisle gave her a curt smile, "Anything for family."

After an hour, Esme arrived with rest of the girls. She looked at me with a hopeful smile but as soon as she saw my expressions she understood that things hadn't gone the way I wanted. She came and sat next to me, one hand on my shoulder kept soothing me.

We waited for a long time. At 3 pm, we heard rhythamatic footsteps approaching.

"It's them." Carlisle said.

We all nervously glanced at each other. I was nervous as I was going to see Bella again. The thought of seeing her with Volturi pained me, but nothing could be done.

"We are in this together, remember that." Carlisle told Tanya.

We all went outside. Five hooded figures were approaching the clearing. They stopped at some distance and took off their hoods. I was expecting to see Bella but she wasn't there and neither was Cassie. Then came rest of the party. Three of them were walking in the front; they all stopped little behind the first five guards. One of the main trio continued to walk forward, five guards moved aside as that person approached. He stopped and took off the hood, others followed.

"_**Aro." Carlisle thought.**_

Aro. I had heard so much about him and now he was standing in front of me. Pale skinned vampire with greedy, cold eyes. The one everyone was afraid of. I scanned entire party to see where Bella was but she wasn't there. It troubled me that she was absent from the guards. Had Aro done something to her?

Aro looked at us all, his thought surprisingly controlled and calm, his eyes finally rested on Carlisle.

He smiled and said, "Carlisle, my old friend. After a long time we meet. Such a pleasure!"

"Pleasure is all mine, Aro." Carlisle said, formally. "Though I do wish the circumstance was more pleasant."

I scanned through everybody's mind to see if I could get any hint regarding execution but all their thoughts were focused on Aro. They all wanted to protect their master because he mattered the most that was the uniform thought in everyone's heads. I figured it was because of Chelsea's gift of forming great bonds between people.

"_**We are not going to survive this. I can see our death." **_Tanya thought.

"_**There's no way these people will show mercy." **_Rosalie thought_**.**_

"_**Don't lose your calm." Kate **_reminded herself, repeatedly.

"_**I hope this works. They don't deserve to die." **_Esme__hoped.

I could sense fear in our entire group except Emmett, who was thinking how he would defend us all if it came to fight.

I focused back on Aro and Carlisle.

"Someone has to maintain discipline, Carlisle. It happens to be The Volturi. We only do what is expected of us. We take no pleasure in this work, trust me, old friend." Aro said in a cold voice.

"I am aware of your disciplinary measurements, my friend. However in current situation, these girls are innocent of the crime they're being judged for. They were unaware of their mother's doing; you can verify it for yourself if you will." Carlisle said, taking a step forward and offering his hand to Aro.

"Of course." Aro said with a twisted smile.

He took Carlisle's hand in his own and looked thought all his thoughts. Every single moment was now open to Aro. Carlisle was feeling uncomfortable but there was no other option. Finally Aro released his hand. Aro now knew that none of us were aware of Sasha's deeds but he didn't pay much attention to it. It almost felt like his decision regarding Tanya, her sisters and Cullens was already made but I couldn't read it in his mind, he was shielding it very very cautiously.

"Now do you believe me?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I can't jump to any decision on the basis of only your memories, Carlisle. I would like to meet your gifted son, may I?" Aro requested but it sounded like an order.

"Why not?" Carlisle said frustratingly.

Carlisle looked at me and nodded. I approached Aro and offered my hand. I had no time for fake courtesies and Aro's behaviour was irritating me beyond limit. As he sensed my mood he smiled wickedly but took my hand nevertheless.

He looked through all my thought ad memories but he explored deeper where those memories were regarding Bella. He saw how I had met Bella? How I had grown to like her? How we had spent so many hours together? How she had told me that she chose her life in Italy more than me? He saw everything and due to him I had to relive those moments too. It was agony. He finally let go of my hand and looked at me with a creepily. I felt an urge to punch him.

"_**Bella had chosen wisely, pity it didn't work out." He thought and smirked.**_

I glared at him but he just smirked back. He was still guarding some thoughts.

"Very well, I can see through Edward's thoughts that you were not aware of the crime but I would like to verify this fact with these girls." He said looking at Tanya, Kate and Irina.

Tanya stepped forward and he verified that she was completely unaware of immortal child. He followed same procedure with Kate and Irina.

Aro looked at his guards and Caius and Marcus and said, "It so happens that these girls had no part in creating immortal child and also they were completely unaware of existence of that child. We have a tradition of executing entire coven for such peril crime but in this case I am willing to make an exception."

"But brother, making an exception will only ..." Caius started to say something but Aro silenced him with a glare.

"Do you doubt my judgement, brother?" Aro asked Caius, dangerously.

Caius was already regretting interrupting Aro. "No brother, I only wished to state my thoughts." Caius said.

"And stated you have. But you are forgetting our long and old friendship with Carlisle. For the sake of that friendship we must make an exception. I hope you understand." Aro told Caius in a dangerously sweet voice.

Caius nodded, grudgingly and little fearfully.

Aro turned to us and spoke.

"You all are pardoned. You are innocent, executing you will be injustice and I despise injustice the most."

He went to Carlisle. "I hope I haven't disappointed you, friend."

"I am thankful to you." Carlisle thanked Aro.

"My pleasure. Before I leave, if any of you wishes to join Volturi you are always welcome. The Volturi value gifted vampires. " He said looking at Kate. "Very well, we shall take your leave now."

Carlisle nodded.

Aro and others left as gracefully and rhythmatically as they'd come. Before they disappeared in the woods, Aro gave me a queer look, it made me shudder. Would he harm Bella now that he knew about us?

My family's spirits had lifted considerably. They were hugging each other, celebrating the fact that we were all alive. Tanya hugged Esme, tears in her eyes.

"Okay, enough with all the mushy stuff girls. I've seen enough tears for a lifetime." Emmett declared loudly.

I shook my head. I was relieved too. Past 2-4 days had exhausted me mentally. I wanted to go back to Forks, to home.

Everyone was back in the house. Only Carlisle and I were the only ones outside.

"Aro did spare them after knowing the truth." I said to Carlisle. "I guess your connection with them did help as Sasha had predicted."

Carlisle shook his head. "I had nothing to do with it. Aro spared them because he was going to spare them all along. His decision was made even before he came here." Carlisle told me.

"Well, it did feel like all that verification and testing of evidence was a show. But I thought I felt that way since I hate him."

"I think Bella had something to do with Aro's decision. Maybe she spoke to him and convinced him to spare us all."

"But why would she do that? I mean, if it meant that much to her she would've been here today but she wasn't."

"Aro must've sent her back to Italy. I don't see any possible explanation for Aro's actions other than that."

"You think Aro would listen to Bella?"

"She has a gift that Aro had craved for centuries. She is undoubtedly one of the most important guards of his. He needs her more than most of his guards. And he knows how to keep people tied with him."

"But why would Bella risk her life by helping us?" I asked, more to myself.

Carlisle just looked at me. "That I don't know."

"And I guess we never will." I said, sadly.

"Edward..."

"Guys, come inside." Emmett called from the window.

"I want to go to Forks. As soon as possible." I pleaded to Carlisle.

He nodded. We both went into the house. Despite my insistence, we had to stay there for one more day. I was relieved when we finally reached Forks. The familiar houses, building, trees were very comforting.

After I had met Bella, I had decided to bring her to Forks with me but was only a wish now. I took a step inside house and my first instinct was to go and play piano. I didn't even go to my room. I played the melody I had mentally composed in the meadow. It reminded me of Bella; it made me happy and sad at the same time. Esme came and sat beside me for a long time while I played piano.

"_**It's beautiful." She thought.**_

After a while, everyone went for hunting. I had played for hours so I finally stopped and went to my room. There was faint smell in my room, the one I did not recognize. It had faded but I could still sense it. I went to open the window to look for traces of footsteps on the ground but apparently it had rained so there were no signs. I decided to ignore it and went to my study table to get my laptop. I looked down at the table and there I found an envelope. It had "EDWARD" written on it, and in the bottom left corner it said "From A & J".


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello. My sincere apologies to you all for showing up after a really long time. Things have been utterly crazy at my end so I didn't get chance to write anything. In fact, I am posting this chapter to inform you all that I am taking a break, I will post next chapters in the first week of June, after my exams are over. Sorry for the delay._

_Meanwhile, read this chapter and review, you know I always love reading your reviews. Okay, have fun. And see you soon._

**Chapter 16: Bella**

I was sitting in my chamber in the castle. I had returned three days before but I my mind was still wandering in the forests of Alaska. I still couldn't forget pain on Edward's face. I assured and reassured myself that I had done the right thing. I had done whatever that was necessary to protect Edward and my mother.

My mother. I hadn't gotten around to meeting her ever since I had returned. She would know something was wrong with me and I would have no answer as to why I was upset. She had sent me message from one of her guards (people who guarded her, took her for hunting, gave Aro details about who meets her etc.) so I was thinking about going and visiting her when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Hi." Cassie said quietly, entering the room.

"Hey." I said.

We hadn't talked properly ever since we returned to the castle.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Cassie came and sat next to me. For a few moments we were sitting there without speaking a word.

"Look Bella, I am really sorry about what happened back in Alaska. I know you are mad at me and you can't forgive me for many things but..."

"Cassie..."

"No, let me speak. I know I could've been more supportive and I wish I could find better solution but..."

"Cassie..."

"You must understand..."

"Cassie, just calm down." I had to shout to stop her blabbering.

"But..."

"Listen to me. I am not mad at you, not anymore. You don't have to apologize to me for telling the truth."

"But you were shattered, you are still upset about what happened in Alaska."

"None of that was your fault. I was living in a dream, you just brought me back to real life. That dream was too good to end and when it ended I was angry with the world for everything. You were just trying to help me but instead of showing gratitude I snapped at you." tears welled up in my eyes. I had hated Cassie for past few days; I had hated the only person who had been looking after me for so many years.

Cassie put her arm around my shoulders.

"I am sorry." I said to her.

"So am I." She gave me a sad smile.

I rested my head on her shoulders while tears were silently streaming from my eyes.

"I miss him. I miss him so much." I whispered.

She sat there quietly listening to me.

"It hurts so much, Cassie. I haven't felt so much pain in my entire life. Every cell in my body aches because of this pain. I want it to end but I don't think it ever will."

"The pain might not end but it will fade with time. Time will heal your wounds." Cassie said.

I looked at her but it felt as if she was talking to herself. Her eyes were sad and hurt and every word she said sounded like she knew exactly what I was feeling, not only because she was my best friend but also because she'd gone through all this.

She continued,"You will always feel that emptiness in your heart, a constant reminder that you've lost the person you loved the most. You'll feel miserable but you'll have to just live with it."

She was staring at blank space and she was certainly not talking to me anymore, she was talking to herself.

I shook her a little. "Cassie."

It broke her trance and she was uncertain what was happening.

"Are you fine?" I asked her.

"Of course." She replied, trying her best to hide her sad eyes.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were talking to yourself about losing loved one."

She laughed. "Was I? Crazy, haan. Anyway, are YOU feeling any better?"

I could tell that she was trying to divert my mind from her behaviour, I wanted to know what that behaviour was all about but I decided not to press it.

"Yes, I am better."

"Almost forgot. I went to see your mom yesterday and she told me that you haven't visited her since we've got back. I know, I know, you don't want to worry your mom by telling her the Alaska stuff but at least go and meet her. She already thinks that something is wrong since you are avoiding her. Look, I will come with you if you want."

"That would be great. I need some support. But she can't..."

"..know about Edward or Alaska?" Cassie shook her head. "Fine. My lips are sealed."

"It's for her own protection. The lesser she knows the better."

"Okay."

After 10-15 minutes we were standing in front of the room where they _kept_ my mom. Two guards were guarding the entrance. They saw me and Cassie and let us go inside. We were the only two people that were permitted to visit my mother.

She was sitting in the wooden chair when we entered; she rushed to me as soon as she saw us. She took me into her arms.

"Mom." I hugged her back.

"I was so worried about you. Why didn't you come and visit me at once? God, I was so worried." Her voice was trembling. I was feeling guilty for letting her go through this for my own foolish reasons.

"Sorry, mom." That's all I could say.

She released me from her embrace.

"Where were you, Bella? I sent messaged from so many people. I thought you were hurt. Cassie told me you were fine but ..."

"Mom, I am fine. Nothing happened to me."

"Then why were you avoiding meeting me?"

"I wasn't, mom. I was just..." I looked at Cassie for help.

"She was just dealing with the new issues while Aro is away. You know he trusts Bella more that most of his guards." Cassie lied.

"Yeah. Aro asked me work in his absence."

My mom wasn't convinced, I could see it.

"Mom, I am here NOW. Why don't you just stop worrying about other stuff? Please."

"Fine. But promise me you won't do that again."

"I promise."

She finally smiled. I spent next half hour with her. After that Cassie and I said our goodbyes and left.

We were walking through the stone walls on our way back.

"So you're feeling better?" Cassie asked me.

"Yes. Actually I am. Thanks for making me do this."

She smiled at me. "Things will get better if not the way you want them to be. Time is the best medicine." She gave a smile, a sad one this time. I remembered I wanted to ask her something.

"Cassie, I need to ask you something."

"Why do you need permission to ask me something, Bells?"

"It could be about your personal life."

"You can ask me anything, Bells."

"Okay." I hesitated for a moment. "You know exactly how I feel about losing Edward and you look sad when you talk about parting from the loved ones. How do you know so much about the loss of losing someone? It almost feels like you've gone through all this pain and hurt. Who was it?"

I realised we both had stopped walking; our conversation had taken a very serious turn.

I looked at Cassie, her eyes were sad again, she was in the reverie.

"Cassie." I said softly.

She looked at me. "It's a long story."

"If you don't want to talk about it..."

"I do but this is not the right place. Let's go to my room." Cassie said.

I nodded. We were going to Cassie's room when Felix came to us.

If Felix was back then so were Aro and the rest.

"When did Aro get back?" Cassie asked him.

"Master will be in here in a short while." Felix told Cassie, he turned to me and said. "He seeks your company, Bella."

"I will be there in a minute." I told him.

"You must come with me. He has instructed me to bring you to him." Felix said.

"Fine." I said.

"I will see you later." Cassie said to me.

Felix and I waited in Aro's chamber. He arrived after half hour.

I bowed to him. He gave me one of his creepy smiles.

"It's so good to see you, Bella. Felix, I will not need you here."

Felix left.

Aro looked at me with his wicked eyes.

"How did the trial go, sir?" I asked him.

Did he spare them? Was Edward okay? I needed to know. Aro had given me assurance that he would spare the Denali sisters and the Cullens but Aro wasn't known for honouring his words.

"Why, Bella? I thought you trusted my words."

"I do, master. I just... I was curious." I lowered my eyes.

"Hmmm. Cullens live and so do those sisters. I am sure; this answers all your questions."

I had no reply for him.

"I have called you here to give a clear view of the situation. You chose Volturi over that Cullen boy because you cared for your mother's life. You were right to do so. You are one of the most valued guards I have and I intend to keep you here with or without your consent."

I looked at him. I had never heard Aro talk like this before. He wasn't smiling, he was glaring at me. He looked dangerous. For the first time since I came to the castle, I actually understood why everyone, including Caius and Marcus, obeyed him and feared him.

He continued to glare at me.

"Don't think for a second that I will spare your life only because of your shielding abilities. Yes, I need your gift, certainly, but more than that I need my guards to know what I can do to people who disregard me. Know this, Bella, if you cross me you I will massacre each and every person you love before your eyes. Your mother. Edward. And Cassie. Each one of them."

He looked at me dangerously. Here, Aro's threats were not sugar-quoted anymore. I was stunned for a moment. I had nothing to say.

Aro looked at me wickedly. Then his features changed. He smiled his crazy, creepy smile.

"Now that everything is clear, we are free to go back to our normal lives."

I said nothing.

"You are allowed to go."

I bowed stiffly and turned to go when Aro said. "Remember, as long as you behave like a good girl, I will not harm anyone. But if you don't, then... well, I think I have made things clear, haven't I? Have a good time, dear."

I left that room as fast I could. I went to my room and closed the door. I didn't even realise that I was crying. Dead faces of my mom, Edward and Cassie were appearing in front of my eyes and all I knew was I had taken the right decision by leaving Edward alone. I wasn't happy, my every day was painful but I was ready to pay that price as long as people I love were alive. I would pay any price to keep Edward alive, I knew I would.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys. I'm back with a brand new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Note: In this chapter Alice and Jasper are officially entering the story. This chapter takes place around 2-3 days before Cullens go to Alaska. I don't want Alice and Jasper to just appear out of thin air so taking you guys a little backward in the story. Anyway, I know you'll enjoy it, I mean how can you not enjoy Alice and Jasper? _

_Have fun._

_READ AND REVIEW._

**Chapter 17: Jasper**

We were standing on the footpath across Hotel Parkview. A girl passed by us, I could smell the scent of her blood, my body tensed.

Alice sensed my tension and smiled warmly. "Jazz, you'll be fine." She assured me for the 5th time. I sighed.

She was absolutely certain that I was going to be okay, I could sense it, if only I was as sure as she was. I was still adjusting to being in close vicinity with humans. I had gotten a lot better but sometimes I would slip. I would give in to my instincts and go for the kill and afterwards the horrible feeling of regret would dawn over me.

I used to despise my very existence till I met Alice. She had changed my life. She had made me realize that beneath all wilderness, all that blood-lust there was still a human part in me. So when Alice told me that we belonged with Cullens in Forks, I didn't doubt her. Alice had seen the vision few weeks ago but now was the right time to go and visit them. She had told me all about this supposed-family of ours and I was excited to meet them. We were finally on our way to Forks. I had insisted on taking the forest route and Alice had agreed. I had hardly fed on humans since Alice came into my life but I didn't want to take chances, not when we were on such a turning point in our lives.

We were near Seattle when Alice suggested that we should get changed into something presentable, we had been travelling with nothing but a backpack, a cell phone and money, cards, a laptop. Of course, Alice had collected it all, even before she met me. We changed into better cloths at a store outside Seattle. Next thing we decided to go to a hotel, to spend the last day of only two of us, from tomorrow we'll have a new life.

I was very anxious to be around humans. But Alice was with me and I knew she would help me control.

"Come on." She smiled and took my hand into hers. I took a deep breath. We crossed the road and entered the hotel.

I was holding my breath.

"How may I help you, sir?" receptionist asked me in trained polite voice.

But it was Alice who answered her, "We require a suite for 1 day. Preferably with a good view."

"Sure, ma'am. Let me check."

Alice waited patiently.

"Room 702 is available, ma'am. It has a great view."

"Perfect." Alice smiled.

"I would require your name and your credit card." She looked at me.

"Jasper Whitlock." I managed to say. Meanwhile, Alice gave her the credit card.

"Thank you. The elevator is on the right corner. Have a great time, Mr. & Mrs. Whitlock." She smiled.

_Mr. & Mrs. _Whitlock_. _Despite all my anxiousness and everything, I had to smile at that. Alice Whitlock. Now that was something to look forward to. We hadn't thought about getting married but one day maybe we will. I wondered how it would feel like to have Alice as my wife.

"That will happen only if I say yes." Alice said, smiling playfully.

"What?" Alice's gift. I was irritated. One thought about future and she'd already had a vision about it. How am I ever going to give her surprise?

"This isn't fair!" I complained.

She was laughing. "It is, for me."

She came closer and gave me kiss on the cheek. I couldn't get irritated at her, not for long.

We had already come to our floor. We went to the room. The first thing we saw after entering the room was a big glass wall. The entire front wall was made up of glass; it gave a magnificent view of the ocean.

"Wow." Alice said.

"This is amazing."

Alice kept the backpack on the table nearby and turned on the T.V. while I went to the balcony. There was a park near the hotel entrance where some kids were playing with Frisbee; a little girl was swinging on the swing, two teenagers were sitting on the bench, a mother had brought her baby to garden. Looking at all those people made me realize how much I missed normal, simple life but even observing those people would make me feel more humanly. Alice had told me this thing a thousand times but it wasn't until now that I had finally understood it.

I went inside. She looked at me curiously.

"I think I am ready to face the human world. Finally."

"I know." She smiled.

I went to her and kissed her.

"What would I do without you?" I whispered.

"Crazy things, mostly." She chuckled.

I kissed her again. We broke apart when phone rang.

Alice picked it up and spoke. "Hello. Yes. Okay. Thank you."

"Our cab is here." Alice announced.

"When did we ask for a cab?"

"When you were indulged in the thoughts of Mr. & Mrs. Whitlock."

I gave her a look. She stuck her tongue at me. I shook my head.

"Why would we need it anyway?" I asked.

"We need a car, cloths and many things."

A car. Of course. We both wanted a car for a long time now but so far we had only taken rides in stolen cars.

"I'll take care of the car. You buy other stuff. Okay?" I told her. It was about time I started communicating with humans, alone. Besides, I had hunted the day before so I wasn't particularly hungry.

"You want to go by yourself? Are you sure?" Alice asked me.

"Yes. I will try, at least. I will call you if things get _difficult_."

"You'll be absolutely fine." She came and kissed me.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

After few hours of _car hunting _I was finally back. It wasn't easy to mingle with humans but Alice had called me up every time I felt I couldn't do it. She was surely keeping an eye on my doings.

I was pretty happy with my performance of the day but the disappointing thing was I didn't get any good car suited for Alice or me. The ones I liked would take many days for delivery and the easily available cars weren't that good. I returned to the hotel room.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," Alice said, the same way she'd said when we first met. I laughed.

I ducked my head and replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Now, Alice chuckled.

She held out her hand. I smiled and took it. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You know that time I was so relieved. I thought that I was never going to find you." Alice put her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes.

"But you did." I replied, brushing her cheek.

"I did." She smiled happily. We kissed.

"On the note of finding things, I didn't find us a car. But I guess you already know that." I told her.

"Uh-huh. We'll borrow Edward's car for time being."

"He wouldn't mind?"

"Why would he? We're family. Besides he's going to be my great friend." Alice said.

I nodded.

I was watching the news on T.V. when I looked at Alice working on laptop. Suddenly her fingers stopped moving and her eyes were fixated on some far place. I knew what it was. She was having a vision. I went and sat on the couch next to her.

After a few moments she was aware of my presence.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"I see them going somewhere. They'll get a call and they'll leave. Tonight."

"Where are they going? To whom?" I asked.

"I saw three girls. Cullens were with them and I saw they were all worried. Then I saw three velvety cloaked, hooded figures. Everyone was terrified to see them."

"Hooded figures? Only Volturi guards wear cloaks. Why would Volturi come for Cullens? What else did you see? Do you see us with them? Are they hurt?"

"No. I don't think they came for Cullens. And I don't see us with them. But… Edward… I think his future's changing. Whatever this whole business is, it's going to affect Edward the most. His future is all blurry." Alice said worriedly.

"What should we do? Wait for them to return?"

"I think that's the only thing we can do right now. If I see some harm to any of them then we'll have to go and find them."

I stared at her. We were worrying about a family which didn't even know we existed. Alice was tensed, I could sense it.

I took her into my arms.

"We can't go if Volturi are involved. Aro likes collecting gifted vampires and your gift is unique than the most, I can't risk you going in sight of Aro." I told her softly.

"But if they're endangered…"

"Do you see them in danger?"

"No. It's still very uncertain."

"Then we'll wait and see what happens next. We don't even know where they're going or why? Let's wait for a while."

"Okay."

I hugged her protectively. I knew Cullens would be our family one day, but Alice was my life and I would protect her, till the end of my days.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey! Here's a new chapter. Have fun._

_Note: This chapter is continuation of last chapter but I have written it from Alice's perspective._

_READ AND REVIEW._

**Chapter 18: Alice**

I saw them listening to that audio. Volturi were definitely coming for those girls. And now, Cullens were involved too. I tried not to worry too much but it seemed impossible.

"Maybe we could go there." Jasper said, sensing my tension.

I nodded.

Just few seconds passed and I saw another vision. We were with Cullens and things were even worse because of that. I saw the Volturi, all of them and their leader, Aro, was looking at me. I saw a big, strong vampire coming towards me and I saw Jasper charging towards him to protect me.

I shuddered.

"What? What did you see?" Jasper asked me, concerned.

"I... I saw..." I couldn't tell him what I saw. Maybe joining Cullens at Alaska wasn't the right course after all. "We shouldn't go to Alaska. It will only make things worse. We'll increase their trouble than reducing them."

"Why? What did you see?" He asked, again. He knew I was hiding something. He didn't need his gift to know that. He understood me too well.

"It doesn't matter. We can't go there. That's all I am sure about. It will make everything worse. Trust me."

"But then... how are we going to help them? What if something happens?"

"I don't see anything happening to them. Those girls are in deep trouble, though. They're not going to survive this. At least, I don't see it yet." I told him.

Jazz nodded. More time passed. We were just sitting in the room. I was upset. This was not the way I had seen us meeting Cullens. In my vision, I had seen them welcoming us, little hesitantly but happily. That one phone call had changed everything. If only they hadn't gotten it, we would be in Forks. I felt bad.

I tried to focus on near future but everything was same. Cullens were devastated seeing those three girls executed. I tried to distract myself. But nothing worked.

Suddenly I got another vision. Three Volturi guards were arriving. Between them was a browed eyed girl. I had seen blurry image of that girl a long time ago. Today I was finally seeing her properly. The vision shifted to Edward. He was WITH that girl, in the woods. He seemed happy and so did she. I was them together at Forks. I saw her laughing with me. I saw all the Cullens in the house, Jazz and I were with them and so was she. She was sitting beside Edward. I saw a banner hanging in the house saying – Happy Birthday Bella.

Bella. Her name was Bella. She was going to be my friend, my best friend.

I found myself smiling. Maybe, things were going to work out. Not soon but eventually they WERE going to work out.

Jasper was looking at me. "Alice."

"Jazz...everything is changing. Edward is going to meet her. He has finally found her. Wow. Things are going to be fine. Jazz, I am so relieved." I hugged him happily.

"That's great. Really. But who is she?" He was confused.

"Oh. Bella. She's in the Volturi. And she is..."

"WHAT?" Jasper practically shouted.

"Yes. It's not a big deal." I said.

"And you see Edward falling for her?"

"She's going to fall in love with him too."

"Alice, don't you see how dangerous it is? She's in Volturi."

"So?"

"So people don't just walk out of Volturi guards. Aro is not known to be generous. I am not sure how she'll end up with Edward."

"Are you doubting my visions? MY VISIONS?" I gave him a look.

"No. I am just talking about possibilities. And your visions can change. Even you know it."

"Yes, but I would like to believe that this one won't. I mean, it's still blurry but there is a chance of it happening."

"I wish I was that optimistic."

"You're so frustrating sometimes." I was irritated with him, even though I knew that he was speaking logically.

He shook his head. "Falling in love is easy but being with that person is a different story. You had to wait so long to be with me even though you knew we were meant to be together. And in our case, there was no obstacle of a coven of vampires known for their greed for power. We always don't get what we want. You should know it better than anybody else."

"Yes, I had to wait a long time but do you know why I could survive that agony? I survived it because I believed that in the end it would be worth it. I knew nothing would matter when you would finally be with me. I believed in our love. Faith is a very good motivator, Jasper. And I have faith in this vision. It's difficult but certainly not impossible to escape Volturi."

"But it is improbable."

"Yes. And we will make it more probable by helping Edward and Bella. They are our family, after all. You'll help me, right?" I put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Sure." He agreed and smiled. "Tell me what to do."

"For now, BELIEVE."

"You believe in them. And I believe in you. I always do." He kissed me.

I smiled. He would always stand by me. I knew it.

"So what now?" Jasper asked. "Shall we go to Alaska? To meet Edward?"

"No. I think we should go to Forks and wait for them to return. Meanwhile, I'll concentrate on the immediate future."

"Okay."

We checked out of the hotel and headed towards Forks. We reached the house of Cullens. It was beautiful. I had seen it in my visions but seeing it in reality was completely different. We found open window of kitchen and entered the house. Obviously kitchen was never much used so they'd forgotten to close its window while going away.

"Wow. It's not bad." Jasper said.

"I know." I smiled at him.

"But don't you think we shouldn't be here like this. Sure, we know they're our family but for them we're strangers."

"We're not staying here. I don't see us here when they return." I explained.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Things are not clear. Too much is changing."

"But you still see Edward with that girl?"

"She's not 'some girl', she's Bella." I scolded him.

"Okay. You see him with her?"

"Yes."

I was sitting in the chair in the study. Jasper was watching television. I was really concentrating but things hadn't changed that much. I had another vision the next day. In this one, Bella was talking to that another Volturi girl. After that I saw her get very sad and then she was saying her goodbyes to Edward. She talked to Aro and then she was back in a castle. Edward and Bella looked very hurt.

I was about to go to Jasper but another vision struck me. It was some tall, muscular man; he was blurry in the vision. I saw Bella's face, as if her fate was somehow related to that man. I was meeting him in Rome and Jasper was with me. And Edward too.

This vision shocked me. Who was he? All information I had about him was that he was going to be in Rome SOMEDAY and we were going to meet him there.

Frustrated I went to Jasper and told him everything.

"So you're telling me that Bella is leaving Edward behind?"

"Yes. I think she's trying to protect him."

"But she loves him?"

"Of course she does. But she didn't want Edward to know."

"Because she's trying to protect him?"

"Yeah. There's more to it which we might not know yet."

"Oh god."

"We have to find that man in Rome. I think he'll help Bella and Edward somehow."

"But what about Edward? I don't think he'll be willing to accompany us after knowing Bella doesn't love him. And Bella. What about her? You said she's going back to castle? Why would she ever risk endangering Edward if she knows being with him will harm him?"

"I don't know, Jasper. But even after all this, I still see them together. It's blurry but I see it."

"Alice, that's crazy."

"I know how it sounds but I'm just telling you what I see."

"But Edward..."

"Deep down he knows Bella loves him. He just needs to hear it from her."

"But she'll be in Italy, at Volterra."

"Maybe we'll send him there."

"Aro controls that town. He'll know if Edward was there."

"Can you think of any other way?"

"Aro will know if Edward was there any day of the year..." Jasper said, shaking his head. Then he added with a meaningful smile."Except for that day." He raised a brow.

I knew exactly what he was saying. It was so obvious. "Jasper, you're brilliant."

"Okay, now we have to leave a message for him. Maybe in his room. Where is it?"

"Follow me."

We entered Edward's room. It had the most amazing view in the entire house.

"Wow." Jasper exclaimed seeing the room.

"I know. I'm going to take it from him." I announced excitedly.

Jasper laughed. "Alice, why someone would give up THIS room?"

"Because I helped SOMEONE to get their true love. And because I am annoyingly persistent when I want something."

"Yeah I know all about that." He teased.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

I made a face.

"Okay let's focus on the message, shall we?"

I took a paper and pen from Edward's desk and wrote him a letter. After completing it we sealed it in an envelope and left it there on the desk.

"Many things will depend on his decision." Jasper said.

"Yes. Meanwhile, we need to go and find that man."

"But you said Edward was with us when we met that man."

"Yeah. But we can go and find him in Rome so that when Edward comes we can act fast."

"What if he doesn't choose to go?"

"He will. I have..."

"Faith." Jasper urged. "I'll go grab our things. We must leave."

I smiled and nodded at him.

I picked up the letter. This piece of paper will change so much, I thought.

Jasper returned and we left through the window.

I looked back at the home one last time. This was going to be our home. We had to wait little more to be part of Cullens family but what we were doing now was way more important that being together in the same house.

We left. In the end it will be all worth it, it always is, I looked at Jasper and I knew it for sure.


	19. Chapter 19 - Edward

Hey everyone! New chapter is here. Enjoy. Read and Review.

**Chapter 19: Edward**

When I went to the garage Emmett was helping Rose with her car. Rose looked at me and gave a confused look.

"_You look like a mess. Something's wrong." _She thought.

I decided to speak to her afterwards. I was more concerned with Emmett. He was still angry with me and I knew I had to fix it. I went straight to him.

"Hey." I greeted.

He just gave me a look.

Rosalie sighed. She was not fond of angry Emmett.

"I need to talk to you." I told him.

"I am really busy." He replied.

Emmett could be very stubborn when he was angry. I looked at Rose for rescue.

She took the hint.

"Actually, I think we're kind of done here, Em. I can take care of the rest." Rose suggested.

Emmett gave her a look. _I know what you're trying to do, he thought._

"Good. So now you're free, right?"

"No. I am going for hunt." He made an excuse but I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Great. I'll tag along." I insisted.

"I'm trying to avoid you, in case you didn't notice." Emmett.

"I am trying to make up for my behaviour, in case you didn't notice." I said.

"What was that all about? I want to know too." Rosalie enquired.

"Ask Esme to tell you."I told Rose, "Emmett, give me a chance." I requested.

"Fine." He agreed.

Rose went to Esme. It was just Emmet and me. I told him all about Bella. How I'd met her, how I fell for her, how she left me... everything. He hadn't said a word to me.

"Say something." I insisted.

"You fell in love with a Volturi girl... Hahahahahhahahah..." For next few minutes Emmett's laughter was all I could hear.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I snapped.

"No. Seriously, a Volturi Girl! Hahahahhaha. It's so twisted and funny!"

"Whatever!" I left him there and went home.

I should've expected this. Emmett hardly took anything seriously. I wasn't expecting a life lesson or words of wisdom from him but telling him the truth made me feel a lot better. He at least understood why I was acting absurd these days. At least, that's what I hoped for. There were no secrets between us now. Well, except for that letter.

Before I could take first step into home, Rose came rushing to door from nowhere.

"A Volturi Guard? Are you kidding me?" she shouted.

I should have expected that reaction too.

I sighed.

"Rose, calm down." Esme told her.

"Calm down? Esme don't you get how serious this is?" Rose turned to me. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, Rosalie. It just happened, alright?"

"Just happened? This endangers all of us."

"No it doesn't. It happened and now it's over. Nothing has changed. We can go on with our lives, just like before."

"Like before? You are just going to pretend nothing happened? You haven't been yourself ever since we went to Alaska. You can't just forget it all."

"I will." I said stubbornly.

"Edward, but..."

"I don't want to discuss this, Rosalie." I went to my room. I could still hear them talking but I just tried to block it. They were all worried about me, but there was nothing they could do to change anything.

I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The letter was resting on my bedside table. I took that letter and read it one more time.

_**Dear Edward, **_

_**I will skip the formalities and come straight to the point. I know things aren't going to work out with Bella in Alaska. Whatever you do, don't give up on her. Not until you tell her how you feel about her and especially not when you know deep inside that she feels the same about you. **_

_**You have to meet her again. My suggestion, go to Volterra on Saint Marcus Day and meet Bella. The probability of you getting caught on Saint Marcus Day is very thin due to the crowd and celebrations. Remember; go on Saint Marcus Day and not a day before/after. I'll tell you how to reach Bella once you reach there. Meanwhile, my email address is on the other side of the letter. Email me after you take your decision. **_

_**Don't try to figure out who I am, you won't succeed.**_

_**I'll be watching your every step!**_

_**Bye.**_

_**-A & J**_

_**PS: Nice room. Take care of it for me, will you? **_

I was confused. A & J? Who were these people? And they wanted to meddle in my life? And how could they possibly know about my feelings for Bella?

I decided to ignore it but I couldn't.

They said I had a chance to be with Bella if I followed their instructions. Was that even possible? No. I should go on with my life, I decided. Life! What life?

Saint Marcus Day! Sure, _if _I decided to go, that day was perfect. Volterra would be crowded, even Volturi guards can't watch every corner of city that day. I could easily slip in without notice and I could meet her. I could see her again.

The thought of meeting Bella again was delightful and sad, both. What was going to change even if I did go to Volterra? Nothing. A & J! I didn't even know them and I was thinking so much about their stupid go-to-Volterra idea. Stupid. I kept the letter on my desk.

Forks was my home. And Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were my family. Going to Volterra would mean endangering my family and I wasn't going to do that. Not even for Bella. I wasn't going. The decision was made.

I left my room and went into the forest. That letter had stirred so many emotions I was trying to bury in my heart. I kept running. It was a star-lit night. Suddenly, I found myself across a meadow. I had come across this meadow a thousand times before but it had never seemed so special. It was special this time; it brought so many memories of Bella. I remembered how I had taken her to the meadow and how much she'd loved it. We had spent amazing time together. Magical time it was.

I shook my head. What was happening to me? Every little thing reminded me of her. I couldn't get her out of my head. I stopped and sat there. Why was everything so complicated? I always thought if I loved someone it would bring happiness into my life. Loving Bella _had_ brought happiness but it hadn't lasted long. I hated the fact that she wasn't with me. I hated that she hadn't let me speak my mind that day. I wanted to talk to her. But would it make any difference if I told her I loved her? Would she give up Volturi to be with me? Should I go to Volterra and tell her my feelings, as the letter suggested? Was it worth risking my family to go after a girl who could possibly never be mine?

I didn't know answer to any of those questions. Maybe A & J, whoever they were, was actually right. Maybe meeting Bella was actually a logical solution to my dilemma. I had to talk to Carlisle about this. I knew he would never stop me even though it meant endangering entire family. My family. Thinking of them stirred my thoughts again.

I was more confused and frustrated than before. I had no idea what was I supposed to do?

I went home after a while. Emmett was waiting in my room when I went there. He was reading something. He was reading that letter. Oh, no!

"Who is A & J?" Emmett spat that question as I stepped into the room.

I snatched the letter from him.

"Why are you reading my letter?"

"It was on the desk and I was bored. Who are they, by the way? And why do they care about what you do?" he was curious.

"I don't know." I told him.

"But it's your letter."

"I know but I don't know who sent it."

"Okay. So are you going?" he asked.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, but that's not the point here. Are you going?"

"I don't know, Emmett." I was irritated. Why was he asking so many questions today?!

"What are you thinking about? If you love her then just go and meet her."

"It's complicated than that." I told him.

"Oh, yeah. She's in Volturi. I keep forgetting that little part." He smirked.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I was angry.

"No. But seriously, whoever this A & J is, they have given you solution to that problem too. Saint Marcus Day! I'll come with you if you want."

"Not happening."

"Come on, man. you know I like a little adventure." He complained like a child.

"You have your share of adventure. Her name is ROSALIE." I teased.

He rolled his eyes.

"No. But _if_ I decide to go, you have stay here and take care of our family."

"_If_ you decide to go? You're still _thinking _about this?" he gave me a look.

"Yes. Because it might not change anything."

"Or it might just change everything." he said.

"Emmett..."

"Wait, tell me something honestly. Do _you_ want to go? Yes or no?"

"Yes." I felt guilty admitting it but it was the truth. I had to see bella, even though it meant asking for loads of trouble.

"There. Now all you have to do is GO."

"I have to talk to Carlisle, Esme and Rose too. This decision affects everyone."

"You know they won't stop you because everyone wants you to be happy. We'll talk to them. But first send email to this 'A' person; let's see if they're actually really that smart. Send it."

He made me sit on the chair. I started my laptop and opened emails.

Compose new email. I clicked it. I typed the email address in the TO section and wrote -

"**I AM READY TO GO. - EDWARD".** I was hesitating while clicking SEND but Emmett did it for me.

"There." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, that's what big brothers are for."

"Technically, I am older that you."

"Age doesn't matter." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I just smiled.

We heard a BEEP from my laptop.

One New Mail.

I clicked the mail. It was from 'A'.

It was –

"**Good decision. Well done, Emmett. I knew you would help him make the right decision. -A"**

We were speechless. How could they possibly know that Emmett helped me? Were they watching us? Emmett looked out of the window. No one was there, obviously.

We heard another beep. It was a new email from 'A'.

"**Haha. I told you I will be **_**watching**_** you. Literally. I'll explain when we meet. See you. Bye, Emmett. –A"**

All we could do was to stare at the screen. Who were these mysterious A & J? Whoever they were, they had led me to take a very important decision.

Emmett was curious and confused about A & J, too. He decided to speak to Rose and started walking out of the room.

"Hey, Em." I called him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, again."

"Had to help. After all, we could use a Volturi guard in family." He was trying to suppress his laughter.

I threw a paperweight at him, he caught it swiftly.

"You like a Volturi Girl. Hahahaha." He burst out laughing again. This time, I didn't mind it though. In fact, I found myself smiling too. I was feeling a lot better than I had felt in days, maybe it was because of the fact that I was going to meet Bella. Now, all I had to do was to wait for Saint Marcus Day!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, all. I am here with a new chapter. Have fun. Read and review.

**Chapter 20: Bella**

"You need to feed regularly. Starving yourself won't do any good." Cassie scolded me.

Yes, I had hardly fed on human blood (or any blood, for that matter) ever since I had returned to Volterra. Cassie thought I was trying to agonize myself over losing Edward. Cassie thought everything unusual I did these days was related to my broken heart. Sure, many times it was but this was completely different. I wasn't trying to starve myself to death, it wasn't even possible. I was trying to avoid hurting humans. Diet of our kind had bothered me since the beginning. Only difference was, now I knew that there was other way. The Cullens Way. Edward had showed it to me.

It was the day after I had first met him. We had met again.

"_**What do you want to do? We have entire day for ourselves. Is there something in particular you want to do?" Edward said.**_

_**I gave it a thought. There were thousands of things I wanted to do in my life but one particular thing had raised my curiosity ever since I had heard about it.**_

"_**I want to go for hunting... vegetarian style." I told him, excitedly.**_

"_**Really?" he was surprised to know my wish.**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**Okay, I can show you but you'll need some new cloths."**_

" _**Oh! I didn't know that there was a dress code."**_

_**He rolled his eyes. He looked adorable when he did that. I smiled, admiring him.**_

"_**What?" he questioned me, curiously. He must have thought I was crazy.**_

_**I shook my head, still smiling, stupidly. For some reason I wasn't able to get rid of it. Urgh.**_

_**He looked at me. Amused. **_

"_**You look very beautiful when you smile." He blurted out.**_

"_**Um... thanks" I managed to reply.**_

_**He was still looking at me. His stare was making me more and more uneasy every wrecking second.**_

"_**Stop looking at me like that!" I told him.**_

"_**Like what?" He asked, amused.**_

"_**Like THAT!" I scolded him.**_

"_**This is the only way I look at people." He was clearly enjoying this.**_

_**I glared at him.**_

"_**Now, why are YOU looking at me like THAT?" he chuckled.**_

_**A smile was about to crop up on my face. Don't succumb to his charms, I warned myself.**_

"_**This is the only way I look at people." I quoted his reply. Smirking.**_

_**He shook his head.**_

"_**So are you going to teach me hunting or not?" it was better to change the subject. This flirting could go on for a long time.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Hunting. Your way. The Cullens Way." I said.**_

"_**The Cullens Way! Hmmm. No one has ever called it that before. I like It." he said, "And yes, I can teach you but new learners normally need change of clothes. It can get messy for new people."**_

"_**Oh." It saddened me to think that I couldn't learn the hunting way of vegetarian vampires.**_

_**He must have sensed my sorrow. **_

"_**Hey! But that doesn't mean you can't learn it." He tried to cheer me up.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked him.**_

"_**I can show you how to hunt. You try it next time. Simple."**_

"_**Hmmm. That could work."**_

_**He nodded.**_

_**For next 1 hour we went running around the forest hunting for animals. He never really killed any animal. He just showed me how to tackle it and told me how feeding is done. It seemed pretty simple. At the end of that lesson, Edward told me how Carlisle had discovered this alternate way of surviving instead of killing/hurting humans. He also told me how it wasn't easy for him to adjust to it but eventually he had learned it.**_

_**My respect for Carlisle increased even more after learning about all that. He was an exceptionally good and kind person. I would love to meet him someday.**_

_**I thought Edward would judge me for my conventional diet but instead, he just told me how it would make me feel better if I chose the vegetarian way of hunting. He assured me that I could do it. That was the day I decided that I needed some serious life-style alterations.**_

That was the reason why I was feeding rarely (starving in Cassie's opinion) these days.

It was related to Edward but it wasn't about him.

"I don't want to feed on human blood." I told Cassie.

She looked at me for a moment. "Yeah. And I want to learn Tango. But we can't get everything, can we, darling?" She said, sarcastically.

"Cassie!" I glared at her.

"Sorry, but you're being ridiculous. Food is essential, even for vampires." She said.

"I'm not saying I'll starve myself. I just don't want to hurt other people, not when there is another way."

"Another way! You're talking about hunting animals?"It wasn't a question.

I didn't say anything. She shook her head.

"Fine. I'll come with you." she told me.

"You'll come and hunt with me?" I was surprised by her response.

She simply shrugged.

"Why do you look surprised?"

"Because, I _am_ surprised. I was kind of expecting you to stop me, or give me new life lesson or something."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I have decided to accompany every adventure of yours. You go looking for trouble these days."

"And you want to be my bodyguard when I do so?"

"Well, yeah."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think there is any chance of finding trouble here. What can possibly happen in Volterra? Anyway, we should go hunting."

She nodded.

We wore our cloaks and went outside the castle. We walked through the city. It wasn't a very crowded day but some guards were patrolling amongst humans. They were wearing cloaks. At Volterra, wearing cloaks was as normal as wearing sunglasses in any city. Different colored cloaks were available in the shops for tourists. Tourists would buy them, wore them, take as souvenir for their friends & families.

I knew I should go to nearby forest but I didn't know exactly where we were supposed to go. But I was excited that I was going to try hunting the way Edward had shown me.

We reached the main gate. Four guards were guarding the gate. One of them knew us. As soon as they realised who we were they stopped us.

"What?" Cassie asked them irritated.

"You cannot cross." The guard who knew us said.

"_Cannot_?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Yes."

"We're going out just for a few hours." Cassie said to him, she looked infuriated.

I put my hand on her shoulder. She could get very angry at times.

"We'll be back soon." I told the guard.

"Sorry. We have instructions from Master Aro." He told us.

I shouldn't have been shocked, but I was.

"Are these instructions applicable to everyone in the guards or just us?" I asked him. I already knew the answer.

"That's none of your business." He replied, rudely.

I gave him a dark look and turned around.

Cassie's temper was rising. "Let's go." I told her.

I started walking towards the castle.

"This is so infuriating." Cassie was furious. "We are _forbidden _to go outside the city? How could he do this?"

"Yeah. That's the worst thing Aro has _ever_ done." I said sarcastically.

"Bella!?" her fury had turned into concern now.

"Don't worry about me. I have accepted my fate, I am fine."

"It shouldn't be like this. You shouldn't be here." She said.

"You shouldn't be here, either."

"It might surprise you, Bella, but I am here on my own will."

"Please, tell me you are joking." She _chose _to be with Volturi? Impossible.

"I am not. I am here because I want to be."

"Why?" I was confused. Why would she choose to be with Volturi.

"Long story."

"There you go again. I feel like I don't know some major part of your life." I was frustrated.

She took my hand into hers.

"You don't know lot of things about my past. Someday, I will tell you all about it. Someday." Her eyes were sorrowful again. Why her eyes were sad and agonized every time she talked about her past? Why?

"Someday? Why not today?" I wanted to know what made her so sad. Maybe I'll be able to help her once I knew about it.

She looked at me and smiled. "Because, today we have to focus on you. What happened in the past can't be changed but maybe your future can be changed. Maybe some miracle will happen to help you get what you want."

"_You_ are saying this? Really? you told me how dangerous it was to try mending Aro's rules. You gave me be-practical-and-rational-for-your-own-wellbeing talk. And now, you are saying that miracle could happen?" I shook my head.

"I still believe in all those things but that doesn't stop me from wishing better future for you. you deserve better." She said.

We had reached the castle.

"I just don't understand you sometimes." I told her.

She winked at me. "I like being mysterious."

I shook my head.

"So what about your_ diet_?" Cassie raised a brow.

"I don't know. But I am not going to hurt a human, that's final."

"Don't worry. I'll find some solution." She said. "In fact, you go ahead. I'll join you later. Okay?"

"Sure. I am going to see my mom. Bye."

"Say hi to her for me. See you."

I went to meet my mom. I stayed there for some hours. It felt good to meet her. I went to my room afterwards.

I smelled human blood as soon as I entered the room. I felt thirst rising inside me. I tried to keep my calm. I followed the scent and ended up near my bedside table.

I found 2 blood bags on the table. A small note was left near them. I took it.

"**Blood bags! I told you I'll find solution. I stole it from hospital. I know it's still human blood but technically they donated it so no one was hurt for this blood. Also, I am on supervisory duty for Saint Marcus Day work so I'll directl**y **meet you tomorrow. Bye. Miss me."**

I took those bags in my hands. This was the only solution to feed without hurting humans. I finally drank up.

Saint Marcus Day! I remembered how crazy it had gotten on Saint Marcus Day last year. Increasing tourists were very hard to control, even to Aro's management. Things always got so crazy that I had gone in the complete opposite direction of castle to get away from crowd. There were hardly any people over there as main even always took place near the castle. There was a wishing well at the end of very steep alley, I had gone there last year. It was a very isolated place. Even Cassie didn't know I went there. It was my personal favourite spot. I decided to go there this year too. Maybe this year I could actually wish for something... or _someone_.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! New chapter is here! Sorry for the delay, guys. I am really busy so don't get much time to write. Will try to post next chapter ASAP. Promise.

Happy reading. Please, review.

**Chapter 21: Jasper**

It was almost 1 month before Saint Marcus Day. Alice and I had arrived in Rome and we were about to start search for The Mystery Man. We knew nothing about him except that he might meet us in some alley near some church. Since Alice was the only one who had seen him she decided to draw sketch of that man and of Bella too. She was keenly working on Bella's sketch.

Bella. That girl had changed and was going to change so many lives. Edward had taken decision of going to Volterra to meet Bella. Alice was thrilled when she found out about Edward's decision. I remembered she gave me I-told-you look when we read Edward's email.

After Edward's decision, his future with Bella was even clearer than before. Alice's vision hadn't changed; Edward & Bella were going to end up together... Someday!

"Finished." Alice announced proudly.

She came over to me and showed me the sketch. i took a look at Bella's picture. So this is Bella, I thought. She looked pretty. Her face was quite young but her eyes were mature. She looked nice. I was really impressed with Alice's sketch.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Alice said, smiling.

"Well, yeah."

"She and Edward would make a lovely couple. He is devilishly handsome, after all." Alice said, "But then again, he doesn't love her only because of her looks. She is an amazing person; it's hard not to like her."

"Wow. You are generous with praises today."

"I am always generous with praises, Jazz" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you if you reminded me once in a while how awesome I am!" I fake - complained.

"Awww. Are you jealous because I am praising Edward, Bella and not you?" she looked at me mischievously.

"I just want to hear some praises from my girlfriend, every now and then." I whined.

"Ohhh." She pursed her lips.

"Is that such a crime?" I added to the drama.

"No, baby." Alice said with fake-sympathy.

"So maybe you would like to say something." I said, suggestively.

"You're awesome, Jasper." Alice said and kissed me.

"Go on." I smiled at her.

"You are incredibly strong."

"And?"

"And you are very handsome."

"Okay?'

"You are very kind and generous."

"Hmmm."

"And you have remarkable control over emotions."

"And?"

"You are a nice friend."

"Ah-ha. And?"

"And you have courage that amazes me."

"Okay?"

"And you are an _amazing_ kisser and lover." She winked.

"Okay..." I grinned. I was thoroughly enjoying this.

"You are the best boyfriend ever."

"That I am." I gave her a proud smile.

"And the best thing about you is that you have the most amazing girlfriend in the universe." She grinned.

I laughed. "That I do." I dragged her near me and kissed her.

She was my sunshine.

"So are these praise enough or shall I refer Oxford Dictionary for more adjectives?"

"They're enough... for now." I raised my eyebrows.

She laughed.

"So let's go back to work?" Alice asked.

"I would rather do some other sort of work. You know the more pleasant kind." I stroked her cheek.

She kissed me and picked the sketch she had drawn. I sighed.

"Did you draw picture of that man?" I asked her.

"Yes. It's on the table."

I went to the table and saw the sketch.

"So this is the man we're looking for?"

"Yeah." Alice said

"Let's start the search, then."

"Yes. We have to search this church." She showed me another sketch.

"It's not going to be easy but it's our only option."

She nodded.

"You think you will be okay around people for entire day?"

"I think so." I told her. "To be on safe side, let's just divide city in multiple parts and search different area every day. Edward is going to Volterra after a month. We do have some time in hand."

"That will be better." She agreed.

Three days later, we were walking back to our hotel room.

"You know what I think..." and then, she suddenly stopped walking. Her eyes were still, her face was emotionless. She was having a vision.

I waited. "Alice." I said softly.

She didn't reply for a few moments. Then, she suddenly turned towards me.

"It's her mother!" she exclaimed, almost shocked.

"What?" I was confused.

"Bella... she is working with them to protect her mother."

"Are you sure?"

"I just saw Bella and Cassie – her friend – going to meet her. They're keeping her imprisoned. That's why Bella is working with Volturi."

"That's why she can't leave Volturi! I mean, Chelsea's powers probably don't work on Bella so Aro had to find a way – a definite way – to keep her in guards..." Bella's behaviour was starting to make more sense.

"And so he kept Bella's mother captive. She will do everything to protect her mother, even stay with Volturi if needed." Alice added.

"So we were wrong! She is not afraid to be with Edward because she fears for her life, it's because she fears for her mother's safety."

"Yes. She can't leave her mom alone so..."

"So she told Edward that she was not interested in relationship with him." I shook my head.

We were both silent for few minutes.

"Do you still see them together?" I asked Alice.

"Yes." She replied, though she sounded a little unsure because of latest piece of information.

"I think she should've told Edward." I said.

Alice nodded. "I think she thought that it was for the best if Edward didn't know. Edward would never give up if he knew Bella loved him. Even now, he is ready to go to Volterra even though he thinks Bella doesn't like him."

"Still, she should've told him."

Alice nodded.

"I mean, we can't tell him all this. It's best if he heard it all from Bella, right?" I said.

"She'll tell him." Alice replied firmly.

"You saw it?"

"No. But I believe it." she sounded confident about it.

It took us two more days to find that alley. Alice was sure that that was the place. She had seen that person around dawn so we went to that alley at dawn every day.

On the 5th day, we were waiting at the corner of that alley when Alice said, "He's coming."

I looked at her.

"I am sure, it's him. He'll be here any moment."

I gave her a nod.

And as expected, he came. He was exactly how Alice had described. He was tall, lanky and had shoulder length hair.

He saw us from a distance, suspiciously, but he continued walking.

He was almost near us.

"Hello." I said to him.

"Who are you?" he stopped and asked us.

"I am Jasper and this is Alice." I replied. "We have been searching for you."

"Why?"

"Well, I think you have some information that can help us." Alice said.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

Alice and I looked at each other. How could this guy be any way connected to Edward or Bella?

"You're a..."

"Vampire? Yes. Just like you two." He said. "Is that what you wanted to know? I hope I was helpful." He smirked.

I could sense that Alice was little annoyed. She had little patience when she really wanted to find something out. I smiled a little. They both looked at me, I shrugged.

Alice shook her head and took out Bella's sketch she had drawn. She showed it to him.

"Do you know this girl?" Alice asked him.

"No." He replied after a split of second.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Don't you know that vampires have pretty good memory?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Look, this is really important. If you know anything at all then please tell us." Alice said to him.

"See, I am on my way to hunting and still I am standing here and answering your questions so when I tell you that I don't know the girl, it means, I don't know the girl." He said.

I looked at Alice.

"Okay..." She said.

"Goodbye, strangers in the alley." And he started to walk away.

"Wait." Alice called him.

"Now, what?"

"Do you know a guy named Edward Cullen?"

"I know Edmund and Edmure, no Edward in my acquaintance." He said.

None of us said anything.

"You seem desperate for this information. What is this about?" he asked curiously.

"They're our friends and their fate is somehow connected with you."

He laughed. "You sound like you know the future!"

Alice shrugged and simply looked at him. He stopped laughing.

He stared at Alice, amused. "You can see the future?"

"How else do you think we found you?"

He was amazed.

"Tell me, who I am looking for?" he asked Alice, as if to test her abilities.

"Middle aged man. Short. Blonde. You're going to make him confess his crimes before killing him."

His eyes were wide open. He was impressed, I could feel it.

"I can see the future, I told you." Alice smiled.

"You should've started the conversation with this part." He smiled.

"Better late than never?!" I said.

"Sure." He said and we shook hands. "But honestly, I don't know anything about that girl or that Edward."

"Yeah, well, I think maybe you'll figure something out after meeting Edward." Alice said.

"How?"

"I don't know but it's going to happen."

"Then call this Edward here. Let's sort this out."

"He will be here after a few days. Where can we find you?" I asked him.

"I normally move around the city. I like ... variety." He smirked.

He hunted on humans. Human blood. I tried to shrug that thought away.

"But you can find me near Colosseum. I sometimes work as tour guide there." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like challenges and what's more challenging that resisting the aromas of human blood?!" he smirked, again.

"I can vouch for that!" I said, meaningfully looking at Alice.

She simply smiled.

"So if you want to see me then just go to the ticket window and ask for me. and now, let me go back to my food." He started walking.

"Wait. You didn't tell your name." Alice asked him.

"It's Garrett." He smiled and disappeared.


End file.
